Persona 4 Redux
by Omega720
Summary: Persona 4 adding new OC Jamie Molloy and his view on the events of Persona 4 with some altered, enhanced and removed elements.
1. March 16th

March 16th

I got off the plane and took my first breath of Inaba air.

I thought back to how I got here

FlashBack

I opened the letter and read it aloud to myself, it was in Japanese but I was fluent after studying.

"You have been invited to Inaba High School for a scholarship because of your tremendous academic potential and ability, you will stay at the Amagi Inn from March 16th to March 15th next year and it is all expense paid" I accepted it immediately via e-mail.

End FlashBack

I got into a taxi and asked the driver to drive me to Amagi Inn, she was wearing a velvet uniform.

"Do you believe in Fate?" she asked me.

"I believe that Fate is simultaneously complex and simple depending on your perception of the subject, y views are that Fate is a guideline, meant to be followed if it is morally positive and if it is negative, it is there to allow you to minimize or eradicate the damage" I answered.

"Very good answer, you seem smart" she said.

"I'd assume so, I am here in Inaba on a high-school scholarship because they recognized my academic potential" I said.

"Well if you want help finding your way around here is my card" she handed me a velvet blue tarot card.

"There's nothing on this" I said puzzled.

"All will be revealed in time" she said bringing the car to a stop.

I got out of the taxi, said thanks and paid the driver double fare.

"Are you Jamie Molloy?" asked a teen dressed in a kimono with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes I am and who might you be?" I asked.

"I am Yukiko Amagi and I have been instructed to lead you to your suite" she told me.

"Okay, lead the way" I followed her into the inn, it was quite crowded, I turned to Yukiko "Do you go to Inaba High School?"

"I do go there, I heard about you from our homeroom teacher, he said you would be joining our class" she said.

"That's good then, at least I will know someone there" I told her.

Yukiko blushed for some unknown reason, I may be a genius in the academic field but put me in a social situation and I'd be more confused than a spider in a tarantula nest.

I reached my room and thanked Yukiko for her service.

I laid down on the bed not even observing the room and I fell asleep immediately.


	2. March 17th

March 17th

I awoke to Yukiko's voice "Wake up, we'll be late!"

"Okay" I said, I dashed into the walk-in wardrobe and picked out something to wear over the uniform "I think I'll wear my crimson jacket" I quickly got ready and looked at Yukiko in her uniform, she was wearing the school skirt and flat shoes along with opaque black tights. She had a red sweater over the uniform.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yukiko asked her face nearly matching the colour of her sweater.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized blushing "Let's go"

We walked to the exit of Amagi Inn and I saw a girl in the same uniform as Yukiko wearing a green jacket over it.

"Chie" Yukiko greeted her.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Jamie Molloy, I'm the scholarship student who is joining your class" I told Chie.

"Aren't you younger than we are?" Chie asked.

"I'm 15, I got bumped up a year because of my superior intelligence" I told her.

"So you might be on par with Yukiko, she's the genius of our class" The moment Chie finished the sentence Yukiko was blushing again.

"T-that's not true" Yukiko said.

"I hear there is a transfer student coming today as well" Chie said.

"Wonder what he is going to be like" I said.

"How did you know it was going to be a guy?" Chie asked.

"I didn't, that was my way of finding out" I said smiling.

We reached the school a few minutes later, I was pretty much silent until we reached the classroom.

"Sit here next to me" Yukiko said.

"Sure" I sat down next to Yukiko and made small talk until the teacher arrived.

"Where are the new students?!" he shouted.

I stood up along with another guy with silver hair.

"Name" he said indicating the silver haired boy.

"Yu Narukami" Yu said, sitting back down.

"You, Name" he said pointing at me.

"It's rude to ask people their name without saying your's first" I told him "And I don't care for your tone but whatever, my name is Jamie Molloy and I am a genius"

Everyone in the class look shocked at my confidence.

"Well let's see how much of a genius you actually are, what is nine to the sixth power plus seventy five divided by twenty" he asked me

"26575.8" I told him.

Everyone in the class had taken their phones out and their jaws dropped when they saw I got the correct answer.

"My name is Morooka" he said defeated.

I took my seat and looked around to see everyone staring at me.

"Let's start the class" Morooka said.

The class droned on about the Age of Explorations and stuff, I arrived mid-term so I knew that it wasn't going to be an introductory class.

After class, me, Chie, Yukiko and Yu all sat around my table and began to converse.

"C-Chie" said a voice from behind Yu.

"What Yosuke?!" she shouted at him.

"Here" he shoved a DVD at Chie and sprinted out of the class.

"Weirdo" I said.

"Yosuke, I am going to kill you!" Chie's eyes were filled with malice and hatred and fury and you could almost see steam coming from her ears, she then darted off at lightspeed after Yosuke.

"Have you heard the rumour about the Midnight Channel?" Yukiko asked.

"You mean the rainy night, tv thing?" I asked.

"Yes. how did you know?" she asked.

"Heard some people talking about it in the corridor" I said.

Yukiko went on to explain it to Yu and we walked home, Yu left for his house and me and Yukiko went to the inn.

It was midnight, me and Yukiko were in the lobby as we volunteered to give room service to anyone who asked.

"This is it" Yukiko said looking at the TV.

The TV showed a low resolution picture of a person who was staying at the inn, Mayumi Yamano.

I moved closer to the screen to get a closer look and pointed at her.

"Yukiko, isn't this Mayumi Yamano" I asked.

Yukiko looked shocked and pointed at my hand, it was in the TV?

I pulled my hand towards me

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Try again" she asked me.

I put my palm on the TV screen and it sank in.

"Yukiko, you try" I asked her.

She placed her palm for from mine on the screen and her hand stayed there, she moved it towards mine and it sank in.

"This is weird" I said.

"Let's sleep and tell the others about this tomorrow" Yukiko said.

"Yeah"


	3. March 18th

March 18th

I got up at 6am and got fully ready so not to worry Yukiko again and prepared lunch out of stuff from the kitchen, I left 1,000 yen there, to pay.

Yukiko was surprised to see me up so early when she entered the kitchen and beamed when she saw that had made lunches for her and me out of the leftover meals.

"I tidied up the place while I was waiting" I said indicating the counters that were spotless.

"Thank you so much" Yukiko said, I knew it was one of the things that Yukiko had to do in the morning and he wanted to repay her for her hospitality.

"Now that trivial thing is out of the way, what the hell happened last night?" I asked Yukiko.

"I don't know, we won't know until we discuss it with everyone else" Yukiko replied.

We walked to school alone today having left earlier than usual, we took a stroll through the shopping district and ran into a delinquent causing a ruckus in front of a group of young children.

"What do you punks think you're doing damaging my bike!" the delinquent shouted.

I stepped up to him "What do you think you're doing picking on these children!?" I spat at him.

"You challenging me?" he asked.

"No, no, I'd win too easily" I brushed his comment off.

"Do you think you're stronger than me punk?" he raised his fist and swung it towards my face.

I reacted immediately, I ducked, kicked him in the shin at full force and then rammed my elbow into his stomach winding him.

"I think we know which of us is stronger" I said and walked off with Yukiko.

"How did you do that?"

"I got to skip classes when I was in primary and I went over to the fighting club across the road, I attended it for 5 days a week for six months, I knew some cool techniques and my physique built up"

"That's good"  
"Yeah, did you know that guy back there?"

"I knew him a long time ago, his name is Kanji Tatsumi, he wasn't always like that, I wonder what happened"

"You know we have like an hour before school starts, do you want to grab an ice-cream or something at Junes?"

"Sure"

We walked to Junes and grabbed some ice-cream, on the way out we ran into Yosuke.

"Oh I remember you, you're the guy that Chie beat the crap out of, right?" I joked.

"Don't remind me" he said hanging his head in shame.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"My dad's store manager here, I live in an apartment above the store"

"I hear Junes has a grand variety of products and is praised by many people"

"It is good"

"I have a few ten thousand yen saved up in the bank and was thinking of buying a new tv, should I buy it in Junes?"

"Yeah we have a good sale going on right now"

"But your room already has a huge tv and surround sound"

"I wanted to ship it back home"

"Didn't your parents buy one for your house already?"

"No, I'm an orphan, my parents died in a train bombing"

"S-sorry"

"No problem, I'm used to it, I live on my own so I can cook extremely well, don't have to worry about curfew even though I go to bed at nine most nights and I got my parent's house, money and life insurance"

Yukiko stared at me looking sad, she seemed to be able to see through the act I was putting on, seeing how sad I am.

We reached the school twenty minutes before the bell.

"Something really weird happened when we checked out that Midnight Channel rumour" I told him.

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

"Wait for Yu and Chie" Yukiko said.

I nodded.

"Why are you waiting for us?" Yu asked as he walked in with Chie.

"Something really weird happened when I checked out the Midnight Channel last night" I began

"Same with me" Yu said.

"I was watching it, saw Mayumi Yamano and then my hand went through the screen" I told them.

"Impossible-" Yosuke began.

"That happened to me too" Yu said.

"Let's go to Junes and see if this is true or if you're just spouting bullcrap" Yosuke looked angry for some reason.

We went to Junes and went to the electronics department.

"20 000 yen, huh" I looked at the price tag of one of their decent tvs.

"This ones 186 000 yen if you can afford it" Yosuke said showing me a very large screened tv.

"I only converted 50 000 yen but I suppose taking another €3000 out of my bank account wouldn't be too much"

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"How much money do you have exactly?" Chie asked.

"About 600 million yen in total but I can't touch most of it until I'm 21" I told them.

"That's like 5 million euro"

"My parents had great jobs and won a share of a ten million euro lottery win but they didn't stop working or move because I asked them to, they were great parents"

"Let's see if the screen will open" Yosuke joked putting his palm on the screen "Nope nothing"

I walked over to the screen and punched Yosuke in the jaw knocking him out of the way, I placed my hand on the screen and it sank through, Yu did the same on the opposite side of the screen his hand sank through, like yesterday Yukiko couldn't get her hand through the screen until she moved it near my hand.

"How are you doing that?" Yosuke asked moving towards us quickly.

He knocked into us and we all went through the screen.

I landed on the ground on my feet holding onto Yukiko who nearly fell down on the landing.

"I think my butt is cracked" Yosuke said, in reply to this I gave him a roundhouse kick in the head.

"That won't be the only thing that's cracked if you keep that up-" I looked around and saw we were in a studio-like place but the thing that stood out the most was the blue door next to one of the supports, Yu was looking at it too.

"What are you two looking at?" Chie asked.

I walked towards the door and felt something in my pocket heat up, it was the taxi driver's card, I took it out and held it towards the door, it flew open and I felt floaty as I entered the door.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, wildcards" said a woman in blue.

"You're that taxi driver from earlier" I said.

"Yes, thanks for the double pay" she said "My name is Alexandra but everyone calls me Alex"

I could see why, she had no lipstick on and had short ombré hair and was wearing different clothes than she was in the taxi, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt under a white jacket along with denim jeans and flat white shoes.

"You're very tomboyish, aren't you?" I asked.

"That's what I was going for" Alex replied.

"Now to business" said another woman dressed in dark blue with matching high heels carrying a book entitled "La Grimoire" with golden eyes and light blonde hair.

"What is your name?" I asked the elegant woman.

"My name is Margaret" she answered

"I have a feeling you know this already but this guy here, is Yu Narukami" Yu bowed "And my name is Jamie Molloy, I am pleased to make your acquaintance" I bowed deeply.

Margaret smiled and Alex blushed at my sophisticated introduction.

"You two are in the TV world that you two can access for reasons unknown to either us or you, we are here to help you as you embark on your journey and you can visit anytime you want, you do not require our services now so go back to your friends, they're waiting" Margaret rushed.

We left the Velvet Room via a door and were back in the studio.

The others had gone in search of us.

"Let's go after them" Yu said.

"Wait" I told him noticing a silhouette of something in the fog "Hey you there!" I shouted at the shape.

"Oh hello" said the shape walking towards us, it was a strange bear thing "My name's Teddie, what's your's?"

"My name is Jamie and this is Yu, do you know where our friends are?"

"They went that way" Teddie pointed towards a path leading towards a weird house.

"Thank you bear-y much you have been a grrr-eat help" I said adding bear puns.

"I'll follow you guys until you find your friends" Teddie told us as we walked towards the house "Nice bear puns"

"Thanks"

We reached the house and looked around.

"There you two are, we thought we lost you" Yukiko said relieved.

"Teddie, can you get us out of here?" I asked him.

"Just one second" Teddie focused and a large flat-screen tv appeared matching the one in Junes.

"See you Teddie" I said moving towards the portal, me and Yu held it open until everyone was through and then we left.

"I don't know, what happened or how it happened but I don't want that to happen again" Yosuke complained.

I threw a punch at his head and leapt back into the TV remembering something important grabbing Yukiko's hand and pulling her in prior to the leap.

"Why did you take us back here?" Yukiko said looking angry.

"Mayumi Yamano is here, remember how she didn't order room service for the last few nights?, she is in the TV and is going to die of starvation or something if we don't get her out"

Yukiko nodded and we walked around until we found Teddie.

"You're back" Teddie said jumping up.

"Teddie, do you know how you found my friends with your nose" Teddie nodded "Good, well I need you to check if there is anyone else except us three"

"Gotcha" Teddie sniffed around a bit and then his eyes widened in horror "There is another human here but they are being attacked by Shadows!"

"Take us there" I told Teddie, I didn't know what Shadows were but I knew for a fact that Yamano was in danger and I wasn't going to let her die.

We reached the house again and Yamano was lying there dead, surrounded by Shadows.

"Oh my God" I muttered.

"We were too late" Yukiko cried.

"Ha ha ha" said a voice that sounded like mine but distorted and dark "You couldn't save her and because you came here to save her, you practically killed yourselves"

The Shadows turned towards us and looked like they were going to attack.

"Oh crap, Margaret, Alex any help" I shouted, nothing "Show yourself you bastard"

"Okay" the owner of the voice walked out from the shadows and stood in front of the Shadows.

I gasped "You look like me"

"Very good" he looked exactly like me but his eyes were yellow and full of malice.

Yukiko looked scared, I put my arm around her to shield her in case the Shadows attacked her.

"Always so lonely and sad, a desperate attempt to be recognized by pouring your heart and soul into your studies and here you are now still as desperate, trying and failing to save a woman's life so you would be recognized, you just want to be socially adept and be able to talk to people and be more outgoing but you're just a sad, lonely person and I am you, the same" the Shadow Me mocked.

"You think you're going to provoke me to attack you, no, I know you are me and I am you, I know I feel sad and lonely on the inside but I know with the help of the people around me I can improve, you are me and I am you" my Shadow seemed angry that I accepted it for some reason but it nodded and transformed into and a winged demon appeared 'I am you and you are me, I am Loki'

"Sweet" I shouted as I grabbed the floating tarot card from the air, it floated above my palm and I don't know what compelled me to do it but "Per...so...na" I crushed the card in my fist and Loki appeared and I ordered him to attack the Shadows, they were finished in seconds.

Yukiko looked at me surprised and then noticed something was wrong "Where is Yamano's body?"

"Oh crap" I held my head in my hands and then began to feel dizzy and lightheaded and I feel to the ground.

I awoke on the floor in Junes, apparently it was after the store's closing hours and Yu, Chie and Yosuke had been waiting for us to come back.

"Thank God you're okay" Yukiko said as she noticed me waking up.

"My head hurts" I complained.

"I told them everything" Yukiko said.

"Thank you so much" I said "I have a terrible memory and probably would have forgotten most of it by tomorrow"

"Let's get you back to the inn" Yukiko said and me, her and Chie who was staying over at the inn walked back.

"We'll tell you more about everything tomorrow" Yukiko said.

"Thanks, g'night"

"Good night" Yukiko closed the door to my room and I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. March 19th

March 19th

"So you told them everything except that Yamano's corpse had disappeared" I questioned Yukiko as we looked up at the house where Yamano's body hung from the aerial.

"I'll call the cops" I said ringing Dojima.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"It's me, Jamie, Yu gave me your number but that's not important, Mayumi Yamano's corpse is hanging on an aerial at the cornfield intersection area" I told him.

"_We'll be right there"_

"He'll be here soon" I told Yukiko.

"If we hadn't stayed back at the inn to finish the chores we wouldn't have encountered this scenario" Yukiko told me.

"Chie was pissed off when we told her to go on ahead for some reason"

"She's like that all the time don't worry"

"Jamie, Yukiko" called a voice, we turned and saw Dojima getting out of a police car "Where's the body?"

"Up there on the aerial" I pointed out "It's difficult to tell from here but we have a hunch it's Yamano"

"We'll check it out" Dojima then looked confused "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We had to help at the inn so we are a bit late" Yukiko told him

"We have an ironclad alibi that we were at the inn at the time so we can't be suspects, the time frame between then and now wouldn't be sufficient to murder somebody and get them onto the rooftop, it does raise a question as to how the body got there though" I deduced.

"Care to explain" Dojima prompted me to continue.

"First: The body has to have been put on the roof after the original string of students and even then there is a risk of being spotted by the late students, Second: The killer would have to transport a heavy body to the top of a tall building, there was a high chance he would be spotted, Third: Why on a rooftop?, there is a high chance of being spotted, it is nearly impossible to frame someone that way and the body would be found immediately. It points in a few different directions and here are the two possibilities I am going to go with, either A. The killer didn't place it there intentionally or B. The killer didn't place the body"

Dojima looked genuinely impressed "That's a very good deduction, you're almost on par with Naoto over there"

The person he was pointing to was someone dressed in a cap and a blue shirt with a yellow tie and jeans.

"Our Detective Prince, as he is called"

I approached Naoto and introduced myself

"My name is Jamie Molloy, I am one of the finders of the body and I am pleased to make your acquaintance" I bowed deeply.

"Hello, my name is Naoto Shirogane and I am one of the investigators of this case, I look forward to your full co-operation" Naoto said.

"I have one question"

"Which is?"

"Why do they call you the Detective Prince?"

"It is because of my great ability and the fact that I come from a line of successful detectives"

"I predicted as much but shouldn't it be princess, you are female"

Naoto looked stunned to say the least.

"How did you know?"

"I am very perceptive of these things, your attire and voice could have passed for male but your build and other physical things gave it away"

"Oh"

"Why are you dressing like a guy anyway?, you should be proud of being female, I know you might worry about not being accepted by the other members of the police force but you really shouldn't change who you are for their approval"  
"Nobody understands how I feel, I stand out for being younger than everyone else, I don't want to be any more different"  
"Different is a good thing in this case, female detectives aren't that common and it will be nice to see one investigating this case"

"Thank you for that, now for the interrogation"

"My testimony is simple as this, at 8:23 me and Yukiko were walking down this road to reach the school, we had left late due to unfinished chores and spotted Ms. Yamano's corpse hanging from the antenna, we have an ironclad alibi and I presented my theories on the body's position to Dojima a few moments ago, he should fill you in later"

"Thanks for your testimony" Naoto said flipping shut her notepad.

"I have to get to school now, come on Yukiko, bye Naoto-chan" I waved to Naoto and saw her blushing uncontrollably.

The school day droned on with no event until this happened.

"Would Jamie Molloy and Yukiko Amagi please go to the front entrance of the school building" said the announcer.

"Let's go" I said to Yukiko and we began to walk to the entrance.

"Why did you use the -chan honorific when you were talking to Naoto, do you swing that way?"

"God no, Naoto is a girl"  
"Naoto is obviously a guy"

"Ask her yourself"

We reached the entrance and found Naoto and Dojima talking to reporters.

"We came here to interview you further and ask for your insight on the body's condition when we were swarmed by the press" Naoto said as Dojima tried to get the press away.

"Come into the hall, we can talk there" I directed Naoto and Dojima into the hall and went into an empty classroom "Here will be good"

"Naoto are you a girl?" Yukiko asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Jamie thinks you are a girl when you are obviously a guy"

Me and Dojima were resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yes, I am a girl"

I then burst out into a fit of laughter "Yukiko, the look on your face was just" I regained my composure "So what did you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to ask you more questions about the death of Ms. Yamano"

"I will question Jamie-" Dojima began.

"No!, I will" Naoto stood up "I am the person who makes theories so I will inquire about Jamie-san"

"Okay"

Yukiko was interrogated by Dojima while me and Naoto discussed the theory I presented earlier.

"I have a theory about how the body got up there but its obscurity is beyond logic" I said thinking of the TV World.

"Let's hear it then"

"I'll tell you under two conditions, 1. You don't laugh and 2. You tell me why you were so insistent about talking with me"

"I promise not to laugh and the reason I wanted to talk to you was that you were the only person who knew I was a girl and wasn't opposed to me being a detective" Naoto was blushing.

"My theory is that the victim was thrown into a portal of sorts and when they exited that portal they appeared there on the aerial"

"That is impossible"

"Dojima-san, me and Naoto have to go investigate something, we'll be back in a minute"

We walked to the teacher's lounge in the school and I saw they had a TV there and fist-pumped.

"Follow me"

We entered the teacher's lounge and I told the teachers about the press and they went to get them off the grounds.

"Watch this" I moved my hand toward the screen and it sank into it.

"What happened to your hand?" Naoto asked looking worried.

"This is what I was talking about, come on" I grabbed Naoto by her wrist and leapt into the TV.

The fall took longer than last time, probably because of the different TV.

"Who's this Sensei?" Teddie asked.

"This is Naoto-chan"

"Why is she huddled into your chest and shaking?"

"I think she was shocked"

"Teddie can you take us to when you sensed the Shadows attacking the announcer"

"Follow me"

We followed him to the house, Naoto had fallen asleep and I was carrying her there.

"Sensei, do you know how your head hurt last time and you fainted?"

"Yeah"

"Here are some glasses with special lenses so that doesn't happen"

"What about my glasses?" I asked.

"These are the same prescription type"

"Okay, I'll try them"

I put my glasses in my jacket pocket and tried on the new ones.

"The fog is gone and my head feels clear of any dizziness, thanks Teddie, can you make glasses for Naoto?"

"Sure"

Ten seconds later...

"Done"

"Already?"

"Yep, here are Naoto's glasses"

I put Naoto's glasses on her and she immediately awoke.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the TV World, this is where Yamano was murdered and she was killed by Shadows not a person but someone had to have thrown her in, she wouldn't have gotten killed if she had been here before"

"This changes everything"

"I'll take you to the scene of the crime, we might get some evidence"

"Hello Naoto" Teddie said.

"Hi..."

"Teddie" I whispered to her.

"Hi Teddie" Naoto greeted.

We began to search for evidence when Naoto asked Teddie a great question.

"What is the TV World?"

"It's the manifestation of human's inner feelings projected as places and Shadows in this world"

"Do you know who's been throwing people into the TV?"

"Not a clue"

"Jamie" I heard Alex's voice calling me from outside the door.

"What?"

"Margaret wanted me to give you this book" she handed me the book it was entitled 'Journey of the soul' and on the first page Margaret had wrote a paragraph.

_This book will automatically record your progress in Social Links, which are special bonds you obtain throughout your journey._

_Good Luck,_

_Margaret_

I flicked ahead a page or two and it showed me all social links rank.

_Yosuke (Devil) 1_

_Yu (Magician) 1_

_Chie (Chariot) 1_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 2_

_Naoto (Fortune) 2_

_Alex (Aeon) 1_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1_

"I have many bonds" I thought "How could Naoto be at 2 we just met?"

I was dwelling on it for too long, I re-entered the room and picked up a card that was on the ground, it had a persona on it, I tucked it into my pocket to keep for later.

"You do realise if we tell Dojima about this we will be kicked off the investigation immediately"

"Yeah but we won't find the culprit"

"I have a feeling he is going to strike again, and soon"

We weren't going to find anything at the house so we went back to the studio, only to bump into Yu and Yosuke on the way there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you and Saki" Yu said.

"Who?"

"She's Yosuke's crush but she was killed by Shadows"

"That must be why Yosuke's upset"

"Who is he?"

"That's Naoto Shirogane, she and I were searching for information on the Yamano murder, I think the person who threw Saki into the TV is behind the Yamano murder as well"

"That's obviously a dude, man" said Yosuke emerging from the depths of his depression to be a smartass.

I punched Yosuke in the gut "I have a feeling his social link won't max any time soon" I thought.

"Naoto is female and that is the truth"

Naoto nodded.

"Teddie, let us out, please" Yu asked.

We tumbled out of the TV in the teacher's lounge and it looked like school had ended and the teachers had left because it would have looked weird if we just tumbled out of the TV.

"Let's meet up tomorrow at Junes after school ends and we can establish connections between the cases"

"Sure, see you at school tomorrow" she said as she walked off.

I entered the inn to see Yukiko pacing around with worry, when she spotted me she slapped me in the face and then hugged me, crying that she thought I was kidnapped or lost or worse.

"I'm alright Yukiko" I rubbed the spot on my face where she slapped, ouch that hurt.

"That's good" she said letting go of me "I was worried that's all"

"Don't worry about me, you have your own problems to deal with you don't have to deal with mine as well but thanks for caring enough to worry"

I went to bed and opened 'Journey of the Soul'

_Yosuke (Devil) 0 - 1_

_Yu (Magician) 0 - 1_

_Chie (Chariot) 0 - 1_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 1 - 2_

_Naoto (Fortune) 0 - 2_

_Alex (Aeon) 0 - 1_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 0 - 1_

I closed the book and drifted off to sleep.


	5. March 20th

March 20th

"He was a bastard" I dreamt through a scene which I hadn't ever encountered or watched or even heard about.

"No Saki" Yosuke wept.

"You used Saki as an excuse to be here, you hate it in the sticks, nothing to do, you hate everything about this place, and so do I, I am you, of course" said Yosuke's shadow.

"You're not me"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" A pool of dark energy emanated from the ground below Yosuke's shadow.

It transformed into a frog thing.

"Persona!" Yu smashed a floating tarot card and summoned the Persona Izanagi.

"_I am a shadow, the true self" _Yosuke's shadow said.

Izanagi and Shadow Yosuke brawled and attacks were flying everywhere, soon after Shadow Yosuke collapsed to the ground and transformed back into Shadow Human form.

Yosuke then began some sob story about him moving here and that he did love Saki.

"You are me and I am you"

Yosuke's shadow nodded and transformed into the Persona Jiraiya.

I awoke, it was 4am.

"What was that?" I said to myself.

I opened 'Journey of the Soul' and looked at Yosuke's section, more information was there than yesterday, it was the information that I learned in my dream.

I decided to get ready, I wasn't able to go back to sleep anyway.

I then did the chores Yukiko and I did every day before preparing lunches that would last for a week.

I looked over the notes I had taken on the investigation and tried to think of a connection between the two victims.

Nothing, I had a mental block on the matter, I couldn't deduce anything at that time.

I opened my laptop and checked for the news video for Mayumi Yamano's death when I came across a video of Saki being interviewed about Junes, this could be important, I'll jot it down.

Now that I think about it, me, Yu and Yosuke have our Personas and can enter the TV at our own free will but how did me and Yu get the power to enter the TV prior to obtaining our Personas?

I rang Yu.

"_Hey Jamie, why are you ringing so early, I just got up"_

"Sorry, did you get one of those books off Alex?"

"_Margaret gave me one"_

"What social links do you have?"

"_Let me see"_

I could hear the book open.

"_I have the Magician, Priestess, Chariot, Hierophant, Justice, Empress and Hermit"_

"Let me guess, in order, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Dojima, Nanako, Margaret and me"

"_Exactly"_

"I have the same amount as you but I don't have the Empress, Justice or Hermit Social Links"

"_You should meet Nanako and converse with Margaret, you might establish the new links then"_

"Good idea, thanks Yu, see you at school"

I pressed the end call button and jumped into the TV.

"Hey Sensei" Teddie greeted me.

"Hey Teddie"

"Why are you here?"

"Just need to see someone"

I walked up to the door and held the card up.

"Hello again, Jamie" Margaret greeted me.

"Hello, I found this card and I wanted to know what it was exactly"

"This is a Persona card, you the Wild Card have the ability to switch Personas" Margaret explains.

"Thanks, I have another question, why are you here?"

"I will tell you that if you score the highest in your next test"

"Okay, see you soon" I left the room and left the TV World.

"Hey Yukiko" I greeted her as she was sweeping the floor and she jumped.

"Hi Jamie"

"I finished all the chores, do you want to see if Yu wants to walk to school with us"

"Okay"

We walked over to the Dojima's and knocked on the door, Yu opened it and we asked him if he wanted to walk to school with us.

"Sure, just let me finish getting ready"

"You must be Nanako-chan" I said to the girl hiding behind Yu.

"H-hello" she said.

"Don't be shy, Nanako, we don't bite" Yukiko said to her.

"O-okay" Nanako stepped out from behind Yu and introduced herself properly.

"My name is Nanako Dojima, pleased to meet you"

"My name is Jamie Molloy, it is my pleasure"

"And my name is Yukiko Amagi"

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, do you want to wait inside for me to finish getting ready" Yu said running to the bathroom.

"Nanako, is your dad at work?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, he's a detective" Nanako said.

"We've met him a few times, he's good at his job"

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Nope, besides Yu, I am the only non-adult in this household"

"It's sad that you don't have any siblings but I'm sure Yu wouldn't mind being your Big Bro for the time being" I mocked.

"Yeah!"

Yu walked down the stairs and Nanako walked up to him.

"Have a good day at school, Big Bro"

Yu blushed "A-and you too Nanako"

I grinned at him deviously.

I walked to the school with Yu and Yukiko and told them about my deductions related to the investigations and the dream I had, Yu looked surprised.

"That was exactly what happened"

"I don't know how I dreamt it, I'm as in the dark as you"

"We need to find the person who is throwing people into the TV and bring them in" Yukiko said determined.

We had a test in school today, I had to get the highest score so I can establish the Empress Social Link.

I breezed through the test and handed it up after 5 minutes.

"You can leave now" Morooka said.

I went to Junes and waited for Naoto.

"Hey Senpai" she said to me when she arrived.

"Did you get out of the test early too?"

"Yeah, it was easy"

"By the way, you don't have to call me Senpai, I am the same age as you"

We began to exchange information we had on the case, Naoto told me that the police couldn't figure out the cause of death for either Yamano or Saki and I told her about the news reports that the two were on.

"So, Shadows leave no obvious COD and the killer is targeting those shown on TV news reports who are in the area" Naoto said.

"We have to get the whole gang involved in this investigation" I said "We won't be able to fight Shadows alone if another person is thrown into the TV"

"I agree"

"If we're going to fight in the TV World we are going to need weapons of some sort, Persona will be able to do most of the fighting but I don't think we can use them if a Shadow attacks us at close range"

"I have just the place"

Naoto took me to a licensed metalwork store and I looked at the swords and other weapons they had on sale.

"How much is this Katana?"

"25 000 yen"

"I'll buy it" I handed the man the money and bought a holster and Naoto bought some special ammo for her revolver.

We left the shop and walked around town for a bit, I had the Katana on my back and Naoto had her gun in the holster and we were spotted by the police ad Naoto said it was legal and we got off but we saw Yu and Yosuke in the back of their cop car.

"What did Yosuke do to get them arrested?" I asked the cop.

"Confidential"

"I am Naoto Shirogane, tell me what it is these guys are in for"

"Possession of weaponry"

"I have a katana and Naoto a gun, why aren't we getting arrested?"

"You two have them holstered safely while the non-silver hair guy was swinging the kunai around like they were batons"

"How much is bail?"

"20 000 yen"

"Here" I handed him a roll of bills "I'll take them now"

"We have to put it on their records"

I handed him 50 000 yen "This never happened"

Yu and Yosuke were let out of the car and thanked me, I then proceeded to dislocate Yosuke's jaw with a power punch.

"Neither of you owe me anything" I told them.

"Ok thanks" Yu said and they ran off to the weapon shop we told them about.

"They really are idiots" Naoto said.

"We are few of the smart 15 year olds left, huh"

"Yeah"

"I really hope they don't land themselves in trouble"

We walked past a real estate agency and I saw that a large house was being sold on the edge of town, Naoto told me that she lived near there.

"I might purchase it for a summer home or something when I get some money saved up from the insurance fund"

"It costs 62 million yen!"

"I have about 600 million yen in my bank account"

"You have how much?"

"5 million euro"

"Why are you in Inaba if you have that much money?"

"I can't access all the funds until I'm 21"

"That explains it"  
"Yeah, the scholarship allowed me to keep the majority of my savings for this year" I told her "It's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice"

We walked down the road and talked.

"Naoto, you said you were part of a line of detectives, has somebody in your family been a detective in each generation?

"For three generations, first was my grandfather, then prior to his death in a car accident my father and now me"

"Why aren't you dressed in feminine attire, you're wearing the gakuran and your cap even though I know you're female?"

"I still don't feel confident enough"

"I understand, good night" I saw Naoto off and then walked back to the inn, I called my accountant and asked what the maximum withdrawal was at the time.

"_At most 20 000 000 yen"_

"Perfect, can you send 10 000 000 of that to my Visa?"

"_Certainly"_

"Thanks"

I checked my account balance on my laptop.

_10 070 020 yen _

"Perfect" I called the real estate agency and purchased the house, I payed them 5 000 000 so they wouldn't be on my back for another few years.

"Yukiko" I called her.

"Yes"

"I bought a house on the outskirts of the city and will be moving there in about a month's time"

"Oh" Yukiko looked really gloomy after his comment.

"What's wrong?"

"I enjoyed your help with the chores and I don't want you to go" Yukiko was tearing up.

"It's not like I'm never going to see you again and I am not going to be moving until next month possibly later"

"Sure" Yukiko looked slightly happier.

_Yosuke (Devil) 1 - 2_

_Yu (Magician) 1 - 2_

_Chie (Chariot) 1_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 2 - 3_

_Naoto (Fortune) 2 - 3_

_Alex (Aeon) 1_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1_

_Nanako (Justice) 0 - 1_

_Margaret (Empress) 0_


	6. March 21st

March 21st

* * *

I went to school as usual and it continued without anything much happening.

"The test results are posted in the hallway" a guy shouted into the room.

"Let's check it out" I said to Yukiko, Yosuke, Yu and Chie as we walked into the hall.

"Let me see, Yosuke got 56%, you just gotta C, Chie got 78%, nearly an A, Yukiko got 96%, A, Yu got 98%, A and I got 100% as usual" I walked downstairs to check Naoto's test results "100% as well" I nodded my head and smiled.

The rest of the day was boring as hell but after getting the perfect score it felt like everyone looked at me in a higher regard.

After school me and Naoto discussed the investigation further and had coffee at a café in Okinawa City.

"Do you wear anything except the Gakuran?" I asked.

"I didn't really want to buy a new wardrobe" Naoto said scratching the back of her head.

"Let's go then" I take out my wallet and drag Naoto into one of the clothes stores.

"I don't need you to buy me anything" she said.

"Just try something a little more tomboyish instead of masculine maybe" I said.

"Okay" Naoto looked defeated, I didn't know why, she didn't even try to counter my argument.

She tried on jeans and a white t-shirt.

"That will work" I said and I purchased the clothes for Naoto.

"I feel foolish wearing this" Naoto said.

"You look more feminine, it's cute"

"D-don't go saying embarrassing things like that" Naoto blushed in such a deep crimson that Yukiko's red sweater was nothing compared to how she looked.

"Let me walk you home" I saw a bike flying past and grabbed Naoto to pull her out of the way.

"Thanks for saving me" she looked at my hand that was holding her hand tightly "Y-you can let go now"

"Sorry" I blushed deeply.

We walked home and I went to see Margaret.

"Highest result in the class" I said sliding the result sheet over to Margaret.

"Impressive, I did not think you had such high intelligence"

"Thanks"

"So you wanted to know why I am here?"

"Yes but that would be too much, for now, why don't we talk a bit"

I conversed with Margaret for a while and then returned to the inn.

* * *

_Yosuke (Devil) 2 - 3_

_Yu (Magician) 2 - 3_

_Chie (Chariot) 1 - 2_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 3 - 4_

_Naoto (Fortune) 3 - 5_

_Alex (Aeon) 1_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1_

_Nanako (Justice) 1_

_Margaret (Empress) 0 - 1_


	7. March 22nd

March 22nd

You heard someone walking down the hall.

"Huh" I got out of bed and looked out, I couldn't see anyone.

I walked down the hall and went to the door, I opened it.

I was sprayed with knockout gas, I have good resistance to it and while I was still conscious I tried to knock-out the person who tried to kidnap me. I kicked them in the gut and my vision began to fade, I took a knife out of my pocket and scratched into the floorboards

'Kidnapped, knockout gas used, check TV'

I then lost consciousness.

Yukiko woke up at 7am and began to sweep the floors, while she was sweeping the floors she noticed writing on the floorboards.

"Jamie has been kidnapped" Yukiko looked shocked but wrote down the three words on a notepad and prepared to go to school.

Yu was walking to school, he was early, he went to ask if Yukiko wanted to go with him.

"Yu!"

"Huh" Yu turned around quickly and saw Yukiko running towards him.

"Jamie got kidnapped"

"Oh crap, this is not good"

"We have to go to school though, if we skip a day our parents will be furious"

YU'S POV

We walked to school and talked about the topic with the others.

"We have to go now"

We left the classroom and were about to leave the school when we ran into Naoto walking in.

"Where are you four going?" she asked us.

"Jamie got kidnapped and we are going to Junes to save him before he gets murdered by shadows" I said.

"I'm going with you" Naoto said.

We entered the TV after Naoto took them to the weapon shop and purchased some weapons (On Jamie's tab)

JAMIE'S POV

This place looks like a computer, I was on the hard drive.

"You can't defeat your shadows that easily" said a voice, it was even less like my voice this time "You have more distortion in your life now"

I looked around for a way to escape this room, a door across a thin metal beam.

"Crap, screw you acrophobia" I walked up to the beam and ran across it with balance even a top gymnast would be envious of, then I had to walk down a flight of steps and then I had to cross another metal beam and then I reached the door and briefly lost consciousness.

NAOTO'S POV

"I have to find Jamie, he's the only person who accepted me as a female detective but spurred me on to be more feminine" I thought running past the shadows to reach the center room, I swung a door open.

"Hello Me" Shadow me teased as she walked towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you, the Detective Prince, huh, lying globally to everyone are we, our masculine attire and facade aren't fooling everyone, the pathetic transfer student Jamie saw through our act and is now going to die"

I raised my gun and fired it at my shadow, it side-stepped it and avoided it by an inch.

"Violent are we?"

"Jamie isn't pathetic and he is helping me to become more feminine and I won't let myself trick me into hitting me" I said _Holy crap that sounded confusing _

"Huh" Everyone walked in to see me looking at my shadow.

"You are me and I am you"

My shadow nodded and transformed into my Persona Yamato-Takeru.

"How? What? Huh?" Yosuke looked surprised.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yu shouted.

"I just got my Persona" I said.

JAMIE'S POV

I regained consciousness and walked down the hall, I encountered some shadows.

"Persona!" the tarot card appeared in my hand but when I went to destroy it my hand closed on nothing but air, it was like the card was a ghost "What's going on?"

I took my katana off my back and sliced at the Shadows, running until I had been far away from them.

"I am screwed"

NAOTO'S POV

I summoned my persona frequently and blasted through the enemies.

I then walked into another room, if my computer knowledge is correct then we are in a usb hub.

"So sad and alone, I cried all night when my parents died, I will be stronger, I can't let anyone pick on me, I will be the genius of this generation, I won't let anyone look down on me but my heart and soul are just shattered, I tried to mend it on so many occasions, trying to fit in with everyone but my social life is as barren as the Nevada desert and once I begin to fit in, I am thrown out and my heart and soul wither back to their dead, saddened state"

"That's Jamie" Yukiko said.

"We know" Yosuke said harshly, I elbowed him in the gut.

"Let's keep going" I ran further and further through the dungeon and the Shadows got tougher and tougher but I wouldn't give up, that got me thinking "Why?, why do I want to help Jamie?, I would do this for anyone in trouble but why do I feel so strongly about him?"

I walked up to a door, larger than the others and opened it.

"Hello" My Shadow just sat there waving at me.

JAMIE'S POV

I entered a larger door and saw Naoto, her shadow and my shadow staring at each other.

"Jamie" Naoto ran over to me and hugged me "Thank God you're alright"

"Oh good, the two of you and the two of us fighting a double battle" My Shadow said.

"We accepted you, you should be gone" I said.

"There is a background radiation from us not being defeated in our Shadow Monster form"

"You didn't think you would get rid of us that easily, did you?"

"We'll fight you then" Naoto said.

They transformed into more demonic forms of our personas and we began to fight.

We fought for a good twenty minutes before something happened a stray bolt of lightning hit Naoto and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Naoto!" I ran over to her and sent an inferno at Shadow Naoto and defeated her, I then sent out a flurry of light attacks and defeated Shadow Me.

They turned into energy and drifted into our bodies.

"Naoto, wake up" I shook her lightly trying to wake her.

I lifted her onto my back and carried her out of the room, the others were all gathered outside and I ran past them at top speed and left my dungeon.

"Teddie!" I called.

"Yep" Teddie walked over.

"TV, quick, Naoto's in danger!"

Teddie made a TV appear and I left the TV World and ran to the hospital.

"Help!, patient has suffered from a strong electric shock and has suffered great physical and mental stress over the last 24 hours" I told the woman at A&E as she called a doctor to bring Naoto a gurney.

I filled in the forms and documents about Naoto's injury altering some details, I then uncomfortably shifted in the chair I was sitting in nervous about Naoto's condition.

"The doctor said you can see her now"

"Thank you" I walked into the hospital room and sat next to Naoto's bed.

"This is all my fault" I whispered "Sorry" I cried slightly and held onto Naoto's hand, her condition was stabilizing but that didn't change the fact that she got hurt.

"Jamie" Naoto breathed "It's not your fault"

"It is Naoto, I am so sorry"

"It's not your fault, I'm okay anyway" she rolled over and turned on the TV "It's nearly midnight and it's raining so we should check the Midnight Channel just in case"

The Midnight Channel flickered on and it showed nothing much to my relief but then a show on at 12:30 started.

"The previous Midnight Channel"

It showed a video of me and Naoto's shadows talking about deception and truth and corruption and sadness.

"We were on the channel and we didn't even know it!" I said.

"This is a surprise to me too" Naoto went to get up "I have to keep investigating"

"Get your rest, Naoto-chan"

Naoto looked shocked and blushed, it was rare that I would use honorifics and when I used them I meant it.

"Okay"

I sat by Naoto until she went asleep and fell asleep holding her hand.

_Yosuke (Devil) 3 - 4_

_Yu (Magician) 3 - 4_

_Chie (Chariot) 2_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 4_

_Naoto (Fortune) 5 - 7_

_Alex (Aeon) 1_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1_

_Nanako (Justice) 1_

_Margaret (Empress) 1_

(Naoto's link is making big jumps every chapter, this is a focus on each link then a story event and that will happen from now on)


	8. March 23rd

March 23rd

Naoto had to stay in hospital for the next few weeks so I decided I would try and establish or level up social links.

I walked past the part-time jobs board and looked at some of them.

'Daycare assistant' TAKEN by Yu Narukami

'Hospital janitor' TAKEN by Yu Narukami

'Tutor' TAKEN by Yu Narukami

'Computer Technician'

There were also other flyers and leaflets on the board too.

'Drama Club, Looking For Members'

'Football Team, Looking For Players'

There were music and basketball club flyers but Yu had already taken them.

I took the three flyers that were free and took the bus to the company that needed a technician.

"You? but you're only 15" the receptionist laughed.

"That computer over the had an LCD screen, 4GB of RAM and a 500GB hard drive unless it was upgraded"

"Hired"

I went into a room which had a group of people at computers in it.

"Hello, I am Jamie Molloy and I have been accepted to be a technician for a day or two a week" I told a woman in the centre of the room.

"Ah yes, there have been problems with our computers and we bought new parts when told to but we can't fit them, so"

I walked over to the section of the building with the computers and parts that needed fixing.

"This is easy" I fixed five computers and decided to leave.

On the way out, I saw the supervisor and a man talking.

"You have to fire him" The man said.

"I can't, he's my husband" The woman said.

"Chihiro, you have to" The man shouted.

Chihiro was silent.

I walked in and asked if I could leave.

"Fine" Chihiro looked depressed.

"You do know if your husband is being fired because of lack of effort, you should make sure he works hard, if it's because of lack of positions, fire that guy"

Chihiro laughed "It isn't that simple but thanks"

I took the bus back to Inaba and went to Inaba High School and looked around for the Drama Club.

"Looking for the Drama Club?" a girl asked.

"Yes, could you direct me to it?" I asked her.

"I wish I could but I can't find it either"

"I think the leaflet said an empty classroom in the practice building"

"Let's go" she said.

We began walking to the drama club.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Charlotte but people call me Charlie" she answered.

"My name is Jamie Molloy, pleased to meet you" I said.

We entered the Drama Club and asked if we could join.

"Sure, come in" The president said.

"Let's start the practice"

"Get into pairs"

Me and Charlie paired up and began the scene.

"Let's use my custom script"

"Pricked by the needle of Fate and thrown into something unbelievable, deep in the darkness, falling into the world of shadow" I began.

"Defeat your fears and prosper to gain the light to fight the shadows and to uncover the truth behind the world of shadow and evil" Charlie continued.

"Let's jump in and reveal the truth that is in our hearts and souls and free our inner power" We finished dramatically.

We didn't even notice that the other pairs had stopped to watch us and applauded when we were finished.

"That isn't in any of these scripts, where did you get it?" one of the members asked.

"I wrote it" I said.

"It is a magnificent piece of writing, you are now the playwright of our club"

"Sure, thanks"

"And Charlotte, that was a brilliant performance, very dramatic, you are our group's lead"

"Thank you so much"

"That's all for today, see you next week"

I saw Charlotte off and went to the football club.

I signed up and joined their late training session, they put me in nets.

A ball came flying towards me, it was heading right for the back of the net and then time slowed.

I had this ability since I was younger to act faster when influenced by adrenaline, it activates when I am focusing on it.

I ran to the ball and hammered it across the pitch, it landed in the other net and the others looked shocked.

"Nice shot" said a guy from the sidelines.

"Thanks, who are you?"

"The name's Alecto Simons and I am currently waiting for a head injury from a previous match to heal before I get back on the team"

"Which position did you play in?"

"Goalie"

"It seems they are discussing what position you'll be playing in"

"You're very omni-potent, as am I, so we can both vary positions if necessary"

"See you round" I said leaving to go to see Alex for a bit.

I entered the Velvet Room and asked Margaret where Alex was.

"She went to your dungeon"

I ran to where my dungeon was and looked for Alex.

"Hi Jamie"

"Hi Alex, why are you here?"

"I make maps of this world, it changes constantly so I have my job cut out for me, why are you here?"

"I came here to see you, see if we could talk a bit"

We sat on the bench and talked.

"So you're Margaret's niece"

"Yep, my Mom, Elizabeth, had a kid with my Dad, Minato Arisato, who she revived from the dead"

"Magical"

"Yeah"

"I must be off"

"So soon?"

"It may not seem as if time is passing quickly here but in my world it's nearly night"

"Hope you come and see me again"

"I will"

I then left the TV World and went to bed.

_Yosuke (Devil) 4_

_Yu (Magician) 4_

_Chie (Chariot) 2_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 4_

_Naoto (Fortune) 7_

_Alex (Aeon) 1 - 2_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1_

_Nanako (Justice) 1_

_Margaret (Empress) 1_

_Charlotte (Sun) 0 - 1_

_Alecto (Strength) 0 - 1_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 0 - 1_


	9. March 24th

March 24th

I awoke and stared at the ceiling for a while before going to school, we were on Easter break and anyone who got a B had to stay for a day, a C had to stay for three and a D or below, the week.

I entered the drama room and began to type a script on my laptop, I could have at the inn but in here I feel more calm, the air of the room is more serene and tranquil.

I typed up the first scene and Charlotte came in.

"Hi, just wanted to see if anyone was in here, what are you doing?"

"I was making a script, want to practice?"

"Sure"

"You can be A and I will be B"

"Be B?"

"Yeah, just start"

"The wind blows through the trees and the cherry blossoms fall to the ground, they blow away and those lucky few get carried on an amazing journey but I am trapped, here, in this room with these people, wasting my life, I want to start my journey"

"For I am one of the cherry blossoms that fall to the ground and get blown away into a dark hole, nothing special, just nothing, I will eventually wither away"

"I may think that sometimes but I know there will be another gust of wind, I will move some day, my journey will commence and I will see all the world has to offer, it's vast plains and barren deserts, it's deep oceans and looming mountains, I will experience the Earth's creatures and in this journey I will find something that I wasn't looking for, my purpose"

"I am a human, I will not be trapped like the stray cherry blossom, I will escape the darkness and emerge to journey the world and see it's wonders"

"And we will in the end find our goals"

A small group of people who gathered in the hallway to listen to the scene clapped.

I scratched the back of my head casually and Charlotte stared at her shoes as if they might disappear if not focused upon.

"That was a great scene"

"Thanks, I better be getting on with the rest of the play then"

"Okay, see ya"

Charlotte left and I began to think of the next scene.

"Crap, writer's block" I cursed and I shut my laptop and left.

I was just in time for football training, I was up front this time, Alecto was in goals for our team.

It was a good match but my ability to quadruple my brain's processing speed kinda made it a 15-0 win for us.

The other team weren't happy and complained about cheating and other loser things.

I walked off casually and went to see Chie.

"Hey Chie"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk"

"Pervert"

"Huh?"

"Just wanted to talk, that's just what Yosuke would say"

"Why are you comparing me to that insufferable douche?"

"That was a test, you passed"

"I always pass tests"

"You're very egotistical aren't you?"

"No, egotists think they are right all the time, I am right all the time"

Chie shook her head smirking.

"I have to get back to class, see ya 'round"

I didn't really have anything to do so I just sat around for the rest of the day and created an app that plays a very annoying alarm when you lift the phone and put it up on the app store, I checked my email and saw that a vast majority of people were thanking me for my work and one person in particular I knew.

'KINSHIRO MOROOKA'

He didn't know it was me who put it up, I go under the alias Anonymous Industries and I have gotten 50 000 000 app downloads in the last two years.

Morooka said that the app prevented any students from messing with his phone and thanked me for it.

I replied 'I hope to please as many people as possible, watch out for Jamie though, he knows how to crack the app' to mess with his head.

'Who are you?'

I didn't reply and just continued the play until I got to the halfway point, it was then I noticed that most of the lines were applied to Charlotte or me.

Charlotte's a brilliant actress and I am as self-centered as hell so that explains it.

I felt exhausted and had an early night.

_Yosuke (Devil) 4_

_Yu (Magician) 4_

_Chie (Chariot) 2 - 3_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 4_

_Naoto (Fortune) 7_

_Alex (Aeon) 2_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1_

_Nanako (Justice) 1_

_Margaret (Empress) 1_

_Charlotte (Sun) 1 - 2_

_Alecto (Strength) 1 - 2_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 1_


	10. March 25th

March 25th

I awoke as usual and sat in my desk chair thinking of things to do.

"Maybe I'll go visit the Dojima's" I thought "Then I'll visit Margaret"

I went to the Dojima's in a simple white t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms which is strange for me because I usually wear a jacket to hide my muscle tone to make sure I didn't emanate a violent aura.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hi Yu"

"Here to boost Nanako's and Dojima's social links?"

"Yeah but it isn't as selfish as you make it sound"

Yu laughed "Just kidding"

He then checked what I was wearing.

"Just a t-shirt, you'll freeze in this town's unpredictable weather patterns"

I scratched my head "I lived in Ireland, the place where if there's sun people are pinching themselves and applying year old sunscreen to their pale, untanned skin that is one shade off from pure white"

"It can't be that bad"

"We had sun on December 25th and it snowed on February 5th"

"Point taken" Yu lead me into the sitting room "Hey Nanako, Jamie came here to talk to you"

"Hi Jamie"

"Hi Nanako-chan"

"Can you help me with my creative writing project?, I would have asked Yu to help me but I want to surprise him"

"Sure, what do you have to write about?"

"A story that ties in with my life"

"You could do, an important event, what you do everyday or about a day out with your family"

"Me and Mom went to the amusement park one time with Dad, I think I'll write about an amusement park and I'll have Dad and Yu and Jamie-sama"

"You don't have to use -sama or any honorific but if you do, use -san, just because of the age difference doesn't mean we aren't equal"

"Thanks Jamie-san"

I helped Nanako write about a trip to the amusement park and we had great fun, Nanako then said she had to go pick up groceries with Yu and I volunteered to bring her, telling him I was going to go there anyway.

"Thanks Jamie, I'm busy folding envelopes and studying"

Nanako usually went to the shopping district but I offered to take her to Junes.

"Yay" Nanako smiled and began to sing "Everyday's great at your Junes"

We entered the store and purchased the groceries and I asked Nanako if she wanted anything.

"No, you don't have to get me anything"

"It's fine, I can buy anything, I'm rich"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have loads of money and I'll buy you anything from here"

"Can I have that?"

She pointed at a full detective outfit of a girl from an anime.

"6200 yen"

I picked it out along with a few bags of sweets, a set of cooking utensils and ingredients for chicken curry and fried rice.

"Why do you need that stuff?"

"You told me that you needed to grab takeaway on the way home for dinner but they're unhealthy and expensive so I bought some ingredients and utensils and am going to make curry"

"Can you cook?"

"I am a magnificent cook, I can cook a grand variety of things except salads or vegetable dishes"

"Yay but what will I do with the leftover money?"

"Keep it and if Dojima asks tell him I let you keep it"

"Okay, you're a good person Jamie"

I felt her kind and innocent aura infect me, all my cares and sorrows seemed to dissipate into nothing.

"Thanks Nanako, we should get home before Dojima gets home and we can have this meal ready for him"

"Yeah"

We began to prepare the meal, Nanako peeled the onions and I diced them and put them in a pan separate from the chicken and curry sauce. I may seem like a healthy and open person but if one of those onions ends up in my dish I will not eat it, most people call it stubborn but I call it determination to follow my beliefs and my beliefs are that all the onions on this planet should be shipped off to Mars or back to where it came from.

"The chicken's done"

"Let's put the onions in"

I grabbed Nanako's wrist.

"I hate onion to the full extent of my being"

"Sorry"

"You didn't know, don't worry about it" I opened a bag of cola bottles and gave Nanako one.

"Thanks" I then told her to sit at the table and that I would have the food over in a minute.

I lifted my food first and then poured the onion into the chicken and curry, I had it on a low simmer and it was still warm when Dojima came in.

"Hi Dad" Nanako said running up to Dojima and hugging him.

"Hello Jamie, here to see Yu?"

"No I spent the day with Nanako and made dinner for yous so she didn't have to get takeaway food"

"What did you make?"

"I made chicken curry fried rice with onion and prawn crackers"

"Sounds delicious, thank you for making it, would you like to have the meal with us?"

"I was planning on going home-"

"Please Jamie" Nanako pleaded

"Sure, how can I refuse Nanako-chan's offer"

We sat down and began to eat Yu included and we talked about small things and afterwards Nanako thanked me for the meal, told me it was delicious and went to bed.

Yu also went to his room to study (not that he needed to)

I was left with Dojima.

"Any news on the investigation?"

"None so far, anything on your end?"

"Nothing, me and Naoto are stumped and I have to wait until she gets out of hospital to continue"

"Naoto's in hospital?"

"Did you not know?"

"I heard she would be out for a few days but I thought she was sick or busy, I never assumed she would be hospitalized"

"She suffered severe but non-fatal electrocution"

"Where did this happen, who did this to her?"

"No need to get worked up about it, it was a tinfoil in the microwave electrocution, she'll be better soon"

"That's good"

"Nanako keeps talking about her mom, it's a pity about the car accident"

"How did you know about that?"

"When I visited Naoto I walked past a ward with people in a comatose condition and I saw Chisato Dojima and looked into it and found out"

"Oh" Dojima looked sad.

"Nanako's a strong girl comping with this"

"Yeah"

"Looking into it the white Sudan is common in the Atlanta area in America and based on witness testimonies I have shortlisted 20 suspects"

"I haven't been able to do that in years, how did you manage?"

"I sent some money to a contact in America and he gave me the owners of all the possible matches, a few of them are very intriguing"

"You and I are way too tired to be talking about this right now, we have to come by some other time to investigate this further"

"I am exhausted as well, see ya round" I left and went back to the inn, it was 11:30pm, I stayed up too late, I checked my social links and went to sleep.

_Yosuke (Devil) 4_

_Yu (Magician) 4 - 5_

_Chie (Chariot) 3_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 4_

_Naoto (Fortune) 7_

_Alex (Aeon) 2_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 1 - 4_

_Nanako (Justice) 1 - 4_

_Margaret (Empress) 1_

_Charlotte (Sun) 2_

_Alecto (Strength) 2_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 1_


	11. March 26th

March 26th

I entered the Velvet Room.

"Hey Jamie" said Alex.

"Hello Jamie" said Margaret.

"Hello to the two of you"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you two allowed to leave the Velvet Room and the TV World?"

"It is possible"

"Then let's go out"

Before they had a chance to think about it I grabbed them by the wrists and left the TV World.

"So this is Junes" Alex said amazed.

"Yep, do you want anything?"

"Really?" Alex's eyes lit up like a child's and she went to look at the clothes.

"They have a pretty good selection of books here, do you want me to get you some?"

"I am only interested in old classics"

"I think I have one of those in my bag"

I took out 'Dune' by Frank Herbert and handed it to Margaret careful not to damage it.

"This book costs around one and a half million yen, where did you get this?"

"I search on the web and antique shops and old bookstores and I can find nearly every book imaginable if I try hard enough, keep it, I read it already"

"Thank you"

"If you want you can get some more casual clothing, in case you come here again, the dark blue and formality really stand out"

"I'll see if there is anything"

Margaret wandered off and I looked at the newest phones.

"I think my Note is a bit big so I'll grab an S3"

I went to the clothing section and Alex and Margaret ran up to me with bundles of clothes.

We went to the check-out.

"That'll be 40 000 yen"

I handed the cashier the money and we took a seat at the food court, I set up my phone and Alex and Margaret had a conversation about the clothes they bought.

"Do you girls want anything to eat?"

"We'll have two chicken meals"

I walked up to the cook and asked.

"Here you are" he said handing me it.

"These chips are a day old and the chicken has been heated up, can I have a fresh meal please?"

The cook snatched it off me and went in to cook the food.

"If I find a droplet of saliva on that meal, I will sue Junes and I have a law degree and can hire the best lawyers so I wouldn't risk it"

When the meal was done I analysed it carefully.

"Thank you" I said finding nothing wrong with the three meals.

"Here" I said handing the meals to the girls, I sprinkled salt and vinegar on mine and bit into it "Sh-" I covered my mouth as I bit into the chicken, there were glass shards in it.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't eat the meal, there's glass in it" Blood was flowing from my mouth and I spat out the chicken and glass in the bin.

Alex ran over to the chef and tied him up so he couldn't sneak off.

I walked over to the sink and washed out my mouth.

The chef struggled out of Alex's grasp and threw and knife at me, it sliced my leg.

I collapsed to the ground blood flowing from my mouth and leg, my head hit the ground, as my consciousness was about to go, I heard Margaret and Alex shout my name.

I awoke in a hospital bed, a few people were sitting around me, I recognized a few of them immediately.

Margaret and Alex were sitting on either side of me.

"He's waking up!" Alex said.

My vision became clearer and I recognized everyone, Nanako and Dojima were standing at the end of the bed, Yu and Yosuke next to them, Chie and Yukiko next to them. Alex and Margaret were on my left and Naoto was on my right holding my hand. Charlotte, Alecto and Chihiro were also there.

"Why are so many people here?"

"We were at Junes when you got hurt" Charlotte and Alecto said.

"We heard about it from Yosuke" Chie, Yu and Yukiko said.

"I saw you when me and Nanako went to visit Chisato" Dojima said.

"You help out at our company" Chihiro said "Yasoinaba Law, the cook was trying to get an attorney to defend him in court and I heard about the incident then and thought I could help in some way"

"Thanks you guys"

"Visiting hours are over" the doctor said.

"We'll make sure that the cook doesn't get away with it" Dojima and Chihiro said.

"Get well soon" Nanako said putting some flowers next to my bed in a vase.

"We'll tell you if we find anything out, we're the investigation team after all" Yu, Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke said.

"We have to get back to the Velvet Room, come see us as soon as you get better" Alex and Margaret said.

"I have to get back to my bed now" Naoto said "Get well soon" she kissed my cheek and went back to her bed.

I then fell into a deep sleep.

_The Investigation Team (Fool) 0 - 1_

_Yosuke (Devil) 4 - 5_

_Yu (Magician) 5 - 6 _

_Chie (Chariot) 3 - 4_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 4 - 5_

_Naoto (Fortune) 7 - 8_

_Alex (Aeon) 2 - 5_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 4 - 5_

_Nanako (Justice) 4 - 5_

_Margaret (Empress) 1 - 4_

_Charlotte (Sun) 2 - 3_

_Alecto (Strength) 2 - 3_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 1 - 2_


	12. March 27th - April 5th

March 27th - April 5th

For the last week I've been in hospital, getting visits from many people, The Investigation Team kept me updated on the murders, Chihiro and Dojima kept me updated about the case and Charlotte, Alecto, Naoto and Nanako kept me company.

On March 29th Chihiro told me the case was going surprisingly badly and that I would need to testify in court to assist.

I told her I would be out on April 5th.

Me and Charlotte practised the play every time she came to visit and Alecto told me about the matches and practise sessions of the team.

Nanako told me about her school and her presence comforted me so I just listened and smiled.

Dojima told me he eliminated two suspects from my list and that Chisato's condition was improving.

Naoto talked about her investigation and frequently checked on me.

Margaret and Alex came by a few times just to keep me company.

I was then released on April 5th and went to the court with Chisato and Charlotte, who was appearing as a witness.

The cook had a brilliant attorney and he had a strong case to say that someone else had put the glass in the chicken.

I was helping Chisato.

"Where's your evidence to prove it?"

"You're the prosecution, it's your job to prove it wasn't so"

"I would like to hear some testimony from the cook about why it wasn't him"

"I didn't put the shards in the chicken, I just cook it from frozen"

"Objection!"

"Huh?"

"The chicken you served to me the first time was old chicken, correct?"

"Yes"

"That would mean you had to cook fresh chicken, right?"

"Yes"

"Take off the bandages you're wearing"

He took off the bandages and I saw his hands were covered in blisters.

"There's some evidence"

"What does that prove?"

"It proves that the cook put the shards in the chicken after it was unfrozen and before it was crispy and considering he was in my sight the whole time he was cooking the chicken he had to have put his hands near the fryer and scalded himself in the process"

The cook grabbed his hair in shock.

The attorney looked a bit surprised.

"And considering he did not know which meal I was going to have he put it all the meals, putting two other people's lives at risk"

"Drat"

"And after that the defendant threw a knife at me injuring me"

"Objection!"

"Crap, I slipped up"

"The defendant couldn't have thrown the knife if his hands had blisters on them and he doesn't have a motive"

"The motive is clear, I threatened to sue Junes and he would have lost his job, the fingerprints on the glass and knife match the defendant as well"

"I can't lose this case" the attorney looked unhinged.

"And I will call our next witness to destroy any doubt left in our minds"

Charlotte stepped up to the stand.

"Name and occupation"

"My name is Charlotte Duncan and I am a student at Yasoinaba High School"

"Please begin your testimony"

"I was going to buy some groceries in Junes but when I was walking through the food court I saw Jamie with blood flowing from his mouth, he then told a teenage girl and a young woman not to eat the chicken and ran to the sink to wash the shards out, the teenage girl tackled the cook to make sure he couldn't get away, the cook broke free of her grasp and threw a knife at Jamie slicing his leg"

"You may now begin your cross-examination"

The attorney checked all the evidence all the possibilities but he couldn't find a single flaw in the testimony.

"Your Honour, I believe it is time to announce your verdict"

"I find the defendant, GUILTY"

"Well done Jamie" Chihiro said.

"That was easy, even the cases in Phoenix Wright are more difficult, I think I need to go back to the inn and sleep, that took a lot out of me"

"See ya, have a good rest"

"Tell Charlotte, I'll email her the script for the play, she'll understand"

I went back to the inn and had the best sleep in weeks.

_The Investigation Team (Fool) 1 - 2_

_Yosuke (Devil) 5_

_Yu (Magician) 6_

_Chie (Chariot) 4_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 5_

_Naoto (Fortune) 8_

_Alex (Aeon) 5_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 5_

_Nanako (Justice) 5_

_Margaret (Empress) 4_

_Charlotte (Sun) 3 - 4_

_Alecto (Strength) 3_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 2 - 4_


	13. April 6th

April 6th

"Jamie" I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Naoto?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you got out of hospital"

"Sorry, I was at the trial"

"I heard, nice prosecuting skills"

"The attorney seemed unhinged, I want to find out more about him"

"His name's Marcus Simons"

"Alecto Simons"

"They're brothers"

"Now Alecto's going to think I'm a complete douche"

"What's wrong with that?"

I picked 'Journey of the Soul' off the floor and handed it to Naoto.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

Naoto read through the first few pages and looked confused.

"I can't read it, it's just symbols"

"Huh?" I took the book off Naoto and had an idea.

"Put on your TV World glasses"

Naoto put them on.

"Why are there names and numbers?"

"Social links, people I have a strong connection to, the names are the people or things that I have a connection to, the word in brackets is the Arcana and the number goes up to ten, ten being unbreakable bond"

Naoto had flicked on to her section.

"Naoto Shirogane, born into a line of detectives, acted masculine in an attempt to blend in with the police force but Irish transfer student Jamie Martin Andrew Jenkins Molloy is helping her to act more feminine and she is warming up to him and it may even be a two-way crush"

Both of us gasped and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I felt my face heat up and I saw Naoto's face turn deep magenta, my face was probably worse.

"T-the book just writes stuff itself, i-it's probably not true"

"But is it true?" Naoto asked me standing up and walking over to me.

I had only been here a week or two and already this.

I acted like I was fixing my black jumper to avoid the question.

"The book's wrong"

"Yeah"

We walked to school and as it was early we were going to go to the police department to see if they have info on the two cases but on the way.

"Are you Jamie Molloy?" asked a thug gruffly.

"Yeah" I had a bad feeling.

"Get him boys"

A group of thugs came out and surrounded us.

"Who's this boy you're with?" a thug grabbed Naoto by the collar and lifted her up, then I got seriously pissed off.

I took out a quarterstaff I had bought on the day of purchasing the Katana and began to take out the thugs.

One of them then punched Naoto, my adrenaline ability activated and I swiftly took him out.

Naoto ran but one of the thugs took out a gun and aimed it at Naoto.

He fired.

I activated my adrenaline ability and used up all of my energy for this one chance to save Naoto.

I took out my katana and hammered the bullet out of it's course, it hit the thug in the arm and he dropped the gun.

Naoto took out her gun and picked up the thug's, she then placed tracking chips in each of their necks.

"You don't mess with people I love" I choked as I just realized what I said.

Naoto had tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, Jamie"

I was shocked by the sudden show of affection but hugged her back.

"The book doesn't lie"

We went to the police department and looked over the case files sitting close to each other when reading them, Yu came by to check for progress as well and he was suspicious.

By the time we got to school all of The Investigation Team had heard from Yu.

"Is it true?" Chie asked.

I kept a steely expression and ignored any of their questions.

"Surprise pop quiz" Morooka stepped into the room and looked at me suspiciously.

I completed the pop quiz in a minute and left to see if Naoto got out of class early.

She did and we went to the rooftop to converse.

"Everyone in the team knows"

"So do a group of people in my class"

"Should we tell them?"

"What do you think?"

"I want to avoid being bombarded with questions but I enjoy being alone with you without people talking about us"

I leaned over to Naoto and kissed her, it was quick but she blushed electric red.

"We're a couple now, you have to get used to that"

I put my arm around Naoto and we just sat and stared at the scenery of Inaba.

I sighed happily.

"I wish we could stay like this forever"

"The world continues no matter what we do, let's just make this last as long as possible"

Naoto moved slightly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"So I was right" the door to the rooftop opened and Yu emerged.

Naoto and I stood up and walked over to Yu and in the most malicious tone in synchronicity we said "If you ever tell anyone about this prior to us telling them, we won't kill you but we'll make your life a living hell, Capiche?"

Yu backed away while nodding.

"That was fun"

We laughed and sat back down again.

"Why me?" Naoto asked.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I asked you first"

"Your tomboyish attitude that you put on to make you fit in was cute and you looked beautiful in the more feminine clothes you wore, you're intellectual, you've got great detective skills and you're a good person"

"I liked you because you were one of the only people who accepted me as a female detective and suggested I be more feminine, you're also smart, kind and quite good-looking, you also have great detective skills and I feel safe around you"

The school bell rang and we left for home, I began to move my stuff over to my new house and had set it up quite nicely, I'd be moving in as soon as they ship over my other stuff.

I had a bed in my new house and called Yukiko to say I'd be staying at my new house tonight, I then lay down and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

(Vote in the poll to see the result affect the next few chapters in the story)

(I need at least 10 votes in the poll before I can continue on)


	14. April 7th

April 7th

"So we're in unanimous agreement that we shall perform Jamie's play for the Open Day on April 12th?"

Everyone nodded.

Charlotte came over to me "I'm looking forward to this play"

"I'm in charge of casting" I told her.

"Auditions, everyone"

All the people queued for their respective parts, I am in charge of the female auditions while the club president is in charge of the male.

The first girl was very dramatic and made an impact.

"You're in the main cast"

The second was also.

"Main"

The third was a bit timid.

"Understudy of Emily"

The fourth was a powerful performer but lacked body language.

"Understudy of Elizabeth"

Charlotte was last.

She recited the scene perfectly with great drama, body language and confidence.

"Lead actress"

I auditioned as well, as it was a rule.

I did a dramatic extract I had memorized.

"Why must I gaze on this shattering world in sadness, I must watch it crumble to dust and I can do nothing, my family are safe but my true love, my soul mate is going to crumble and disappear along with this world" I gaze sadly at the audience and begin again my voice filled with anger and passion "No!, this isn't what's going to happen, my true love will not shatter and crumble, I will save her, I will save the universe from crumbling, what is life without love, only occupied with grief and ifs, it's a life I don't want to live, I will venture into the abyss and save the world"

I ended and was met with applause from the whole group even some teachers had come in, probably because I slammed my fist against the wall when I shouted no but I smiled.

"You're the lead actor"

I felt my heart soar.

I ran out of the drama club with Charlotte to get some air.

"They are holding the performance next week?" I asked.

"Yeah, they saw our natural talent and our ability to memorize the script so they want to hold it as soon as possible so we can have another play in the future" Charlotte answered.

"Do you want to get some coffee at Junes on the way home?" I asked her.

"That would be nice" she smiled.

We talked about the play over coffee and said goodbye to each other.

"Time to check my social links again" I opened the book.

_The Investigation Team (Fool) 2_

_Yosuke (Devil) 5_

_Yu (Magician) 6_

_Chie (Chariot) 4_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 5_

_Naoto (Fortune) 8 - 9_

_Alex (Aeon) 5_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 5_

_Nanako (Justice) 5_

_Margaret (Empress) 4_

_Charlotte (Sun) 4 - 5_

_Alecto (Strength) 3_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 4_


	15. April 8th - 10th

April 8th - 10th

We spent the next few days practising the play and it was exhausting, the fact that I stay up until 2 am using my laptop after long practise sessions might be contributing to that but I am not going to stop anytime soon.

I yawned.

"Jamie, you better not be this tired for the big performance" Charlotte said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep at 10pm the day prior" I yawned again.

"Jamie!" Charlotte shoved me.

"Sorry the TV World is really tiring" I said without thinking.

"Huh?" Charlotte looked confused.

"I am writing a story about a world behind the TV, don't worry about it" I fixed.

"Oh, okay" she said.

We continued to practise for the remainder of the morning.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" She said.

I walked to Naoto's place.

"Do you want to go to the TV World and practise fighting a bit, I'm getting a bit rusty" I asked.

"Sure" Naoto replied.

We went to my computer dungeon and cleared it of shadows.

"That was easy" I said putting my katana on my back "I need a new weapon though, this katana doesn't suit me"

"I think you look good with it" Naoto said blushing.

"There are two options. 1. Look Good and Die 2. Look Normal and Live" I told her.

"I suppose"

We sat in the room I started in when I was kidnapped and had a picnic.

"This is nice" Naoto said.

"Wish there was a more colourful dungeon" I said.

"We should go now" Naoto said.

"It's about 7pm now, so yeah"

We left the TV and it was raining.

"We should check the Midnight Channel" I told Naoto.

"Let's"

Me and Naoto sat in my house looking at the TV.

56...57...58...59...Midnight

An image appeared on the screen.

"Charlotte!" I shouted at the screen.

"Who?" Naoto asked.

"She's in the drama club and she's the other lead in the play we are going to be putting on" I told Naoto.

"So you're in a club with another girl for hours each day" Naoto said.

"You don't have to worry" I told her.

"I amn't worrying" Naoto said blushing.

"I'm checking my social links" I told her.

_The Investigation Team (Fool) 2_

_Yosuke (Devil) 5_

_Yu (Magician) 6_

_Chie (Chariot) 4_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 5_

_Naoto (Fortune) 9_

_Alex (Aeon) 5_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 5_

_Nanako (Justice) 5_

_Margaret (Empress) 4_

_Charlotte (Sun) 5 - 6_

_Alecto (Strength) 3_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 4_


	16. April 11th

April 11th

"What am I going to do?" I paced forward and back on the roof of Yasoinaba High as I contemplated on what to do next.

"Calm down Jamie" Yosuke said.

I immediately aimed a full force kick at Yosuke's crotch and...

"FATAL hit to the nads!" Yosuke screamed out.

"Now the world can't be infested with the plague that is Yosuke"

"That's harsh"

"And?"

"Point taken"

"We have to purchase Charlotte equipment" Yu said.

"I have her size and preferred weapon type" I said.

Everyone looked at me suspiciously.

"It's not like that" I said quickly "I worked with costume and there are some fighting scenes in this play and I allowed some room in the script to allow the actors to choose their favourite weapons. Charlotte chose a yari spear"

Everyone looked slightly suspicious but still left that topic.

"I have some questions about this teams weaponry" Yu said.

"I also" I said.

I listed my opinions.

Me: Katana - Needs change

Naoto: Gun - Licensed, legal use, ranged

Yu: 2h Sword - Good

Yosuke: Kunai - He's terrible...with everything

Chie: Shoes - Ummmm...SERIOUSLY

Yukiko: Fan - Increases Magic but still...

"Yu" I prompted him.

He offered his opinions

Me(Yu): 2h Sword - Comfortable with

Yosuke: Kunai - Good with (I shouted out DELUDED FOOL)

Chie: Shoes - Questionable

Yukiko: Fan - Physical use low, magic use high

Naoto: Gun - Legal, ranged

Jamie: Katana - Good with but is probably better with something else.

"Wait a second, I just noticed, when the hell did Chie and Yukiko join?" I asked.

"When you were in hospital we cleared Yukiko's dungeon and they confronted their shadows while we were at it" Yu said.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME!" Yosuke shouted.

"Your personality is terrible" I answered his statement.

"Huh?" Yosuke seems taken aback by my answer.

"You wept over the death of someone who didn't even like you, who hated you, then began to show off with your Persona, you are, bluntly put, a terrible person"

"How dare you!" Yosuke charged at me and gave me a full force punch in the face that hurt like hell.

I swung a punch at him and it did almost nothing.

Yu and the others seemed to be trapped behind an invisible wall.

Yosuke was beating me up and I couldn't stop him, no, he was going to kill me if he didn't stop soon.

Suddenly my eyes shone silver light and my vision changed, Yosuke had a black light shining all through his body and the others had red,blue and Naoto had a grey light.

My hand glowed with a variety of colours; silver, golden, bronze, red, blue, black, white, grey.

I stretched my hand out towards Yosuke and clenched my fist and punched.

My hand went straight through his heart and the black light turned into something.

Yosuke's Persona cloaked in a dark light.

"A Shadow Persona" I said.

I focused and summoned my Persona, that shone a silver light and told it to defeat the Shadow Persona.

My Persona attacked the Shadow Persona and it broke into sentences.

_Darkness...Hate the sticks...Alone...May as well die...Kill Jamie...Kill EVERYONE!_

A set of darts appeared in my hand with words on the flights "Friends" "Team" "Chie and Yukiko"

I took out the "Team" dart and threw it at the word "Alone"

I then took the "Chie and Yukiko" dart and threw it at "May as well die"

I then took "Friends" and threw it at "Hate the sticks"

The words shattered and Yosuke collapsed.

I got up from the ground and found a pair of blue sunglasses on my head.

"Are you okay?" Naoto said running over to me, she had been crying.

I hugged her tightly and blood from some wounds got on her clothes.

"Sorry" I touched one of my wounds and it healed immediately.

"Healing touch, a Persona ability" Yukiko said.

"What happened?" Chie said confused.

"Yosuke's Persona was corrupted and nearly turned into a Shadow but I destroyed his dark thoughts with positive darts"

"Sorry?"

"Yosuke was feeling many emotions; hating Inaba, loneliness and suicidal. I used Team to heal loneliness, Friends to heal hating Inaba and Chie and Yukiko to heal Suicidal"

"Why us?" Yukiko asked.

"He was one of the only people that could save you two in Yukiko's dungeon when you battled your shadows"

"I see"

"Well, we can continue to talk about Charlotte tomorrow because getting beaten up by evil really tires you out" I walked back to my house and had a good long sleep.


	17. April 12th

"We have to go now!" I shouted at Yosuke.

"I refuse to go" Yosuke said.

"I refuse to go without a full team" Yu said.

I put on the blue sunglasses and saw that me and Yosuke had a dark line connecting us and Yu had a blue line connecting him to Yosuke.

"Why are you not going Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I am not going with him" Yosuke pointed at me.

I punched the black line and words began to appear.

_Egotist...Show off...In shadow...Hate him_

"I am not an egotist" I thought.

Darts appeared in my hand that had blank flights and a note from Margaret.

"You have to come up with the solution yourself" it said.

"Logic puzzle solutions = easy, Emotion puzzles = Crap" I thought.

I wrote "Helped in Yukiko's dungeon" on the first dart and threw it at "Show off"

I wrote "Beat me up" on the second and threw it at "In shadow"

I wrote "Test results" on the third dart and threw it at "Egotist"

The words shattered.

"How you feel now Yosuke?" I asked him.

"I feel lighter, more free" he answered.

"Thought so"

"What did you do?"

"I convinced your inner self"

"Of what?"

"That I wasn't an egotistical show off who is so high and mighty that put everyone in my shadow"

Yosuke flinched as he remembered thinking those words.

"Egotist was beat by me never gloating about my intelligence, Show off was beat by Yukiko's dungeon and In shadow was beat by you beating me up yesterday"

"I'll go"

The black line broke and the blue line stemmed to my right hand and I saw a card appear.

"The Devil Tarot"

I crushed it and a silhouette of a Persona appeared.

"Need to advance further in the link"

"Let's go"

We emerged in the TV World and I handed the others some weaponry and armour.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Chie asked.

"I'm rich and I spent some time in the TV World collecting enhancements"

"Oh"

Everyone put on the armour and when the set was complete it became transparent.

"Awesome" Chie said.

"I know"

I picked up a golden staff with a gem on the end.

"Dual purpose weapon" I said.

"Cool, suits you" Yu said.

"Thanks"

We charged into Charlotte's dungeon which was a giant theater with a sign saying "Charlotte in Cherry Blossom Soul"

"Suits her" I said as I walked in.

"These shadows are more powerful than the last dungeon's, be careful" Teddie said.

"Why does he follow us?" I asked Yu.

"When you were in hospital I became Sensei-"

"Say no more" I stopped him.

We finished off the shadows and then a bigass golem shadow shows up.

I looked up to the roof and said dramatically "Why do you hate me? I haven't harmed you or hurt you"

"Drama queen" Yosuke snarled.

"Like you're any better" I snapped.

"Point"

We fought and we fought and we fought and we fought and we fought...etcetera.

"We can't do this much longer" Chie panted.

"Let's try this" I grabbed the others and discussed a plan.

Chie ran forward and jumped at the golem.

Yukiko waves her fan and the wind becomes a solid platform.

Chie bounces up and jumps at the golem.

Meanwhile on the other side of the golem...

Yosuke set up chain rope around the golem's feet.

"WHY OR WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" he shouted dramatically.

Meanwhile further away...

Naoto shot at the golem's eyes and it was blinded.

Meanwhile in a different place closer to the golem but not where Chie, Yukiko or Yosuke are...

I imbued Yu's sword with fire magic and he ran at the golem.

I then began to cast hexes and attack spells at the golem.

Back to the normal view...

The golem was kicked in the face by Chie, cut in the leg by solid wind from Yukiko, ankles burnt by Yu, Naoto continued to shoot the golem in the face and I cursed it into oblivion.

The golem collapsed and it fell into pieces.

"We need to go now" Yukiko said.

"I have tents and sleeping bags, we can stay here, I put special hexes and spells on the entrances to prevent shadows from entering this area and I prepared call messages for each of you that will send automatically supplying excuses"

"I'm not convinced" Yosuke said.

"Sure!" Everyone else said.

Yosuke frowned.

"Overruled" I smiled.

We went into separate tents.

Time to check my social links...

I saw that they were all quite high...

Good...

I went to sleep...


	18. -

I shivered. What day is it? Who am I? Where am I? What are these sunglasses? Who are they?

"Jamie!" the girl with the gun as a weapon shouted as she ran to me.

"We thought you were dead" Red girl said.

"Who are you?" I slurred.

"When is it?"

"It's July 5th" Grey haired guy said.

"Oh...who are you all?"

The team introduced themselves again and I got up.

I was in the Velvet Room, it looked like an infirmary.

"Is he up?" I saw a tomboyish girl with some tablets and water.

"Alex?"

"How does he remember you?"

"Those" Alex pointed at the sunglasses.

I put them on properly and saw everyone was covered in shadowy mist and dark tar like colours.

I got up quickly and ran.

"He knows" Naoto morphed into Naoto's shadow persona and the others followed suit.

I was in the Junes electronic department and saw the investigation team in the food court.

"You guys" I ran over to them.

"Go away, you bastard" Naoto walked off crying.

"Screw you" Chie kicked me in the face and I ran away from the group.

"What's going on?" I thought.

I went to the Dojima's and...

"Get off my property!" Ryotaro was pissed off with me for some reason.

"But Dojima-"

He took out his gun.

I sprinted away.

I went to school next and entered the drama room.

I gasped and tears began to flow as I saw a plaque.

'Charlotte, Actress, Friend, Daughter'

Her D.O.D was the April 13th.

I fell to my knees and Alecto walked in.

"Why are you crying, you killed her" he spat.

"I never-"

"GET OUT!"

I went to Chihiro's company.

I was on a list that said no entry.

I had nowhere left to go and no one else to go to.

I went to my house.

"What the-"

I was already there, I put on the sunglasses and saw that he was Shadow Me.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU BASTARD!"

I punched him putting all my anger, fury and light into it.

Shadow Jamie's eyes shot open and he shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Words again..."

I climbed through the TV to find Margaret.

I went to my dungeon and found Margaret in the RAM using some sort of telekinetic energy on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked,

Margaret ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank God you're safe"

I hugged Margaret back and we then sat on a bench.

"I have been trying to prevent total memory loss so I have been here for the months while you were in a coma while those Shadows took over the Velvet Room"

"Thanks but my whole life is ruined...my friends don't want to talk to me, Dojima threatened to shoot me, Charlotte is dead"

"That is the cause of the dilemma. Charlotte's death. On the day of her death the real you fell into a coma after getting hit by your Shadow's attacks, your Shadow then replaced you and fought your friends resulting in Charlotte dying, because of this, your friends turned you in for her murder as it was your fault but Shadow you retained your intelligence and law skill and was able to get a Not Guilty. You were then expelled from school, your friends hate you and Dojima doesn't want you near anyone"

"Can I fix it?"

"There is a way..."

"Which is?"

"I can send you back in time to save Charlotte and then you will return here...but all your social links in the Investigation Team will turn to zero"

"If I can save Charlotte it's worth it"

"I admire your determination"

"Thanks"

"Stand there" Margaret pointed at the ground free of debris.

I stood there and Margaret opened her book and placed cards in a circle around me.

"Be careful"

"I'll try"

Blue light enveloped me and I found myself in my tent again.

"Jamie! Get up! We need to keep going!"

I was fully awake and got dressed in clothes that allowed the greatest amount of movement.

"I'm up"

Naoto had came to see if I was getting up while I was getting changed and she blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable and fainted.

"Naoto!" I laid Naoto on a bench and continued to get changed.

"I'm ready"

I carried Naoto back to the others and cast Dia on her.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry"

"Calm down" I said softly.

"Let's go!"

We ran and I attacked Shadow after Shadow without breaking a subatomic particle contained in a sweatdrop.

"Jamie's really motivated and determined about this" Yukiko said.

"Maybe he's trying to impress Naoto" Chie giggled.

I blushed "Why didn't Yosuke say that so I could hex him into the 5th dimension?" I thought.

We entered the main room and found Charlotte standing next to her Shadow.

Charlotte was wearing a tomboyish outfit of a tank top and combats while her Shadow was wearing the most over the top pink fluffy dress I've ever seen.

"You are a disgrace, you don't act, you release emotions you have bottled up, you disgust me, me"

"I'm not you!"

"That was quick" Yu said.

"Charlotte's acting was criticized, she's annoyed"

"Short fuse?"

"Very"

Charlotte's shadow was...ummm...a...my vision was blurry...OH CRAP.

I turned and attacked my Shadow and he turned into blue light. I put on the glasses and saw the darkness I had prior to the fight the last time was gone.

I wiped my brow and attacked Charlotte's Shadow, at this point I didn't care what it looked like.

We defeated it and it turned back into human form.

"You are me, I am you" Charlotte said.

Her Shadow nodded and changed into Alice.

"Awesome Persona" Teddie said.

Charlotte fell to the ground and I caught her.

"Let's go"

She nodded lazily.

We left the TV World and I dropped Charlotte off in the drama club with a blanket and heat.

"Let's see"

I looked at my social links.

_The Investigation Team (Fool) 4_

_Yosuke (Devil) 0_

_Yu (Magician) 1_

_Chie (Chariot) 1_

_Yukiko (Priestess) 2_

_Naoto (Fortune) 3_

_Charlotte (Sun) 4 - 5_

_Alex (Aeon) 5_

_Dojima (Hierophant) 5_

_Nanako (Justice) 5_

_Margaret (Empress) 4 - 5_

_Alecto (Strength) 3_

_Chihiro (Temperance) 2 - 4_

"I maintained the bonds I had that were incredibly strong, back to square one with Yosuke though, never really liked him anyway"

I felt a pain in my head and was back in my dungeon.

"Good work Jamie, usually we have to send you back to the point you were sent from but I can send you to May 1 if you wish to get back the time you lost"

"That would be great, Thank You Very Much"

I felt my mind fade and I found myself in my bed on April 30th at 23:59.

I fell asleep tired from everything that happened.

**Don't forget to review or I may forget to update JK :)**


	19. May 1st

May 1st

"Oww..." My head was killing me from the time travel aftershock, at least that's what I hoped the problem was.

I put a disc in my radio and turned it on.

"Damnit, this place doesn't have full power yet"

I walked over to my piano and sat down and began to play a song from a video game I liked while I sang it.

_Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me!_

_Why? Cause__they__all die!_

_When I sing, I end their lives_

_You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact?_

_Well, you're a goddamn philistine!_

I played every note perfectly, I had purchased a piano eight years ago and had learnt to play most of the songs I could play from every video game I played.

_Requiem Aeternum_

_Bullets right through the sternum,_

_No love bide to hell babe,_

_Reaper's got your name_

My parents were good people but they saved everyone's lives when they died. They were discussing building a medical center in Africa at the most precise, perfect location to save funds and time. The UN. Everyone on that train would have been killed causing war. My parents sacrificed their lives for the sake of the Earth and I would do the same.

_Margaret is Greek, you geek!_

_It means a pearl, I'm a pure girl,_

_No boy can crack this oyster shell so go on, whip around that sword like you're the best you're such a bore,_

_Another Hero?, Oh Please!_

I stopped playing and got dressed.

I put on jeans, a white t-shirt, an open denim jacket and flat, grey Flossies.

I walked to school and waved at everyone as I walked in.

"Why are you not wearing your uniform Molloy?!" King Moron asked.

"I prefer these clothes, less choking, they allow me to think properly"

"That is against the school rules! Detention!"

"Sorry but that can't happen"

"Why?!"

"I'm here on a scholarship and said I would come here under two conditions:

1. No pointless detentions

2. I have input in the Student Council"

"Grr.."

"Also, there is a non-uniform month this month, you are allowed to wear any of your clothing as long as there are no distracting, offensive or promiscuous clothes"

"That cannot be true-"

"I have an important announcement to make..."

The announcer said exactly what I just said and I looked at King Moron, he was shocked.

I sat down and began to type up a story while the others listened to a lecture, the keys silent as I touch-typed with perfect accuracy.

King Moron quizzed me on the lecture and I answered all the questions with more detail than the lecture.

"I need to get my IQ checked" I thought.

"You can get it checked in school" Chie said.

I left for the IQ test application room and it turned out I was allowed to take the test right there and then.

I breezed through the questions and handed it to the instructor after five minutes.

I sat in the waiting room eating Tic Tacs and writing some software.

It was half an hour before the instructor was back.

"You...you scored...you scored...you scored 250...it usually isn't possible to get that high a score...but you did it...highest score ever recorded...ever..."

I looked happy and then asked why it took so long to correct the test.

"I...I contacted the main office so they could check the results and it is definite...you are the smartest person in the world..."

I smirked and left the office.

I sat in class and continued with the software.

"What are you programming?" Yu asked.

"An advanced operating system" I said not looking up from the screen.

"What did you score in the IQ test?"

"250"

Chie and Yosuke fell back onto the floor and Yu and Yukiko gasped.

"Impossible"

"True"

"GET OFF THE FLOOR!" King Moron shouted.

"Sorry" Chie said.

"WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR ANYWAY?!"

"Jamie got 250 in his IQ test and we fell out of our seats in surprise"

Morooka stormed out of the classroom to the IQ test office.

"I'm leaving" I left the classroom and walked home, I felt sick and dizzy.

Naoto was running behind me.

"Jamie!"

I fell to the ground.

Naoto carried me to my house and gave me some medicine.

"T-thanks Naoto"

Naoto had gave me medicine, got me more comfortable clothes to change into and helped me to bed (blushing all the while)

"No Problem Jamie"

Naoto smiled and I hugged her, she fell on top of me.

We could feel the heat radiating off the other person, how could we not, we were both blushing like crazy.

Naoto fainted again and I nearly did too.

I carried Naoto into the spare bedroom and lay her on the bed, I turned the heating up, she seemed to have a fever, I made some homemade soup and carried it to the room.

Naoto's breathing was unstable and she was twisting and turning in her sleep.

I sat next to the bed and stroked her hair. I checked her temperature. "45 degrees Celsius" I placed a bag of ice on her forehead and watched her in case any sudden movements or problems arose.

I eventually fell asleep and was lying perpendicular to Naoto on the bed, my head against the wall.

I woke up an hour or two later to find Naoto had just woken up as well.

"Hi Jamie" Naoto said sluggishly "Why are you in my room?" Naoto's eyes shot open and she looked distressed "This isn't my room!"

"You fainted and had a fever so I carried you here and took your temperature, you have a bad fever, I made some soup if you would like some"

"I'd love some" Naoto relaxed and I brought her up the soup.

We both ate silently and quickly.

"I have to get going n-" Naoto had stood up to go over to the door but began to fall.

I caught Naoto and carried her to her house wrapped in a blanket.

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Hello, Naoto! Who are you?!" Naoto's grandfather took out a gun.

" , Naoto has a high fever and collapsed when she visited me at my house down the road, her temperature is 45 degrees Celsius, I am a student who attends the same school as Naoto, who is working on the same case as Naoto, with Naoto and I am her boyfriend"

"Oh" Mr. Shirogane lowered his gun and led me to Naoto's room, I put Naoto in bed, bowed to Mr. Shirogane and left.

I was still feeling sick so I immediately went to bed.

**Please Review as it will speed up my updates. EVIL LAUGHTER. *Cough* Sorry**


	20. May 2nd

May 2nd

"I'm so tired" I rolled out of bed and hurt my wrist by landing on it and banged my head off my desk.

"I fell asleep at my desk?" I shrugged.

I whistled as I walked down the stairs.

I turned as I felt something running down my leg.

"I cut my leg?" I looked down at a deep gash.

I applied ointment to it to prevent infection and put a bandage on it.

I sighed loudly and clicked my fingers.

The Velvet Door appeared, I entered.

"Hello" Margaret said.

"Hi, I was in a replica of this room with Shadows of my friends...WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE?!"

"They weren't here. That room was a fake. It was actually the Cathedral of Shadows" Margaret clicked her fingers and a purple door appeared "My friends are in charge, tell them you know me and the Shadows won't attack you"

I stepped through the door and was in a Dark, Gothic church.

"GET THE HUMAN!" Shadows attempted to dive at me but I threw the Velvet Key into the air and it created a barrier around me.

"I know Margaret" I told a girl.

She nodded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Raven's assistant, Linda"

The girl had black hair, crimson eyes and was wearing a black top with a black cardigan with black jeans and black shoes. She had a black necklace with a purple gem with a black locket with a ruby and another black gem.

"You like dark colours?"

"Love them"

Linda led me to Raven.

Raven was lying on a couch on a laptop, she was wearing Gothic Lolita fashion. A black dress with black tights and black shoes. She had indigo eyes and PURE black hair. She was wearing a black keycard over her neck.

"Who are you? Don't tell me, Jamie Molloy, Persona User, Wild Card, Don't use the ability, Loki is your starter Persona, you have a strong bond with Naoto Shirogane, your IQ is exceptionally high, your parents are dead, they won the lottery, you inherited it, not all at once-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough" I stopped her before she continued.

"One thing that may be important is that Naoto no longer is your GF"

I fell down the step and banged my head on the ground after stumbling backwards due to shock.

"That is bizarre and im-"

I clutched my head "Grrr..."

"LINDA! Prepare treatment X!"

"Yes Raven" I heard movement to my right but my head was locked in position, I couldn't move.

I looked at my left hand, it was cloaked in a Shadowy Purple-Black light and it was slowly travelling around my body.

"HEY! SHADOW YU! CARRY MOLLOY TO THE OPERATING TABLE!"

I felt myself being lifted.

Raven had a syringe with a creamy red solution, she jabbed the needle into my arm.

I felt drowsy, exhausted.

I fainted.

"He's awake" I saw Linda smiling as I opened my eyes.

My head fell to the side and I saw Raven waving at me.

I stood up and sluggishly walked towards her.

I heard some Shadows whispering.

_"This Molloy kid, is it true he's-"_

_"I think so, if so he must be incredibly resilient to-"_

_"Stop whispering, the ~~~~~ can hear us"_

They waved at me nonchalantly.

I groaned.

"Hello Jamie!" Raven was shouting for some reason.

"I can hear you perfectly"

"Oh, good" Raven blushed slightly.

"I have one question"

"What is it?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Well... time for you to go"

Raven shoved me towards the door, she handed me a card on the way out.

"Come back soon, have a nice day, Ciao"

I fell onto the ground in the TV World entrance.

"Hello Jamie " Teddie ran towards me.

I stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR ARM!?" Teddie shouted shocked.

"Huh?" I looked at my arm, it was shadowy, like the forms Shadows are before they transform "The f-"

Alex tackled me.

"WHERE IS MOLLOY!?"

She punched me in the face, it hurt like hell.

"It is me Alexandra"

Alex got off me.

"But your arm..."

"I don't know what happened either"

"We need to see Margaret"

I nodded and we entered the Velvet Room.

Margaret smiled as she saw me and Alex entering.

"I see Raven fixed the curse"

"FIXED?!"

"When you applied ointment to your injury earlier, it wasn't ointment"

"Huh?"

"Not completely anyway, Shadow Blood from when you injured your Shadow mixed with it and it gave you Blood Type X O, this blood is toxic and after 2 weeks would have killed you"

"But my arm..."

"It is composed of the X blood and will heal eventually, in about a month. It won't appear outside of the TV World though"

"Improving"

"Alex, you escort Jamie home, he is in no fit state to return himself"

"Sure"

Alex supported me and we left the TV World via Teddie's Exit.

"Stupid Raven, if she'd let you leave to the Velvet Room directly you could've returned to your house instantly but NO she does what suits her and throws you out the first door"

"Does this arm give me any abilities?"

"It gives you the power to absorb Shadows and convert them to Tenebris"

"Darkness?"

"Yep. You can give it to Raven for rewards, yen and Personas"

"Sounds fun" I limped towards the Junes exit and fell as soon as I wasn't supported by Alex.

"Are you OK?" Someone I didn't know ran toward me and helped me up.

"Thanks...?"

"Tohru Adachi" I shook his hand.

"We need to get going Jamie, Margaret will kill me if I take too long"

"I'll escort him home if you'd like" Adachi smiled and I supported myself on his shoulder.

Alex nodded and returned to the Velvet Room without anyone noticing.

"So Jamie, weird name, you're not from around here"

"No I am not, I'm a transfer student from Ireland, I speak fluent Japanese and I am a genius"

"Do you go to Yasogami High?"

"Yep"

"Do you know Yu?"

"Yes. I know him, Chie, Yukiko, Charlotte and Naoto"

"Naoto. Such a child. That boy shouldn't be working on this case, it's the adults' work"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Never Mind, why'd you ask me if I knew Yu?"

"He's my boss' nephew"

"Oh, Dojima's your boss?"

"Yeah"

"Must be tough"

Adachi laughed slightly "Yeah, it is"

"You aren't from around here either are you?"

"Nope. I come from the city"

"The city's good and all with the convenience but I kind of enjoy the peace of the countryside"

"Peace? With the attempted murders and murders Inaba is far from peaceful"

I nodded "My house is just up ahead, see ya"

"Bye"

I entered my house and locked the doors and windows quickly, I turned on my laptop and emailed the Investigation Team about a meeting tomorrow.

I then returned to bed and slept, uncomfortably.

**Sorry about not updating, exams and stuff. Review Please!**


	21. May 3rd

May 3nd

I climbed out of bed and put on some of my common, basic, boring clothes. I put on a black, long sleeved jumper and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms.

I sat on a chair and began to play 'Please Don't Say You Love Me' by Gabrielle Aplin due to the mild depression I was in after looking over my Book.

Naoto was at Rank 3 and the events had altered A LOT removing the romance elements.

I had cried at the time and my tears left a velvet blue stain on the pages.

"It must be the book"

_Please don't say you love me,_

_Cause I might not say it back,_

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping_

_When you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when_

_You see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_Cause I might not say it back_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_Cause I might not say it back_

I sang with passion and cried during the last few lines.

I put my guitar onto a different set of chords and sang sadly.

"_My body ain't shakin', my mind ain't quakin' but what happened just now makes my heart shatter, it's breakin' The power of my body and the power of my mind can't prevent the pain that I'm feelin' inside; my heart, my soul they are broken in two, because the way I'm feelin' now, it ain't good. The way I'm feelin' now ain't what I should. The way I wish it was to be, was when it was you and me, the bonds we formed have been cut apart. Apart... Because! The way I am now, it ain't like I'm supposed to feel' like this, you broke my heart! When you forgot our first kiss! You threw those memories aside, like they were bad news! I know you didn't mean it, but it still causes me the Blues! So I sing! I won't let it bring me down, I'll guide you through my Field Of Memories, cause you are, what I'm not, you're the first half of us. And I won't let u go, away, tonight. I won't let the memories die... alright..."_

I put my guitar back on the stand.

"I need to work on that song. Personal songs are easy to write due to the lyrics flowing from my soul. I wish Naoto remembered..."

**Author's Notes: What did you think? Original lyrics by me to the song 'Losing U'**

**The U was intentional. If any of you got what it meant leave your thoughts in the review.**

I left my house with my glasses on, it seemed everyone was overcome with a dark mist on this rainy day.

"This. Is. Bad."

It seemed that there was a Shadow running amuck, nobody else could see it but it caused people to become ill.

I ran towards it and threw a dart at it 'Megidola'

It evaporated into nothingness.

"Phew..."

I hurried to the meeting at Junes.

I had my laptop with me and my phone, and my headset, and my PDA, if they weren't going to show up I would have known if they weren't via some communication.

"Damn! This can't be good! **I'm **late!"

I felt ill, and I felt murderous for some reason.

Naoto walked into the Food Court.

"Hello Molloy-san"

"**Hi Shirogane-kun**" I said gloomily.

Naoto looked confused.

"You usually say Naoto-chan to embarrass me. Why the formal greeting?"

"**I DON'T KNOW. YOU TELL ME ACE DETECTIVE!"**

"Jamie... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Naoto ran off crying.

"**RUN BITCH RUN! **COME BACK NAOTO-CHAN!**"**

I sprinted at full speed to catch up with Naoto but my body kept trying to hold me back.

'**YOU DON'T WANT THAT TOMBOYISH LITTLE BITCH!'**

'I love her you Shadowy piece of-' I threw my arm into a wall and the voice stopped.

I followed Naoto until I reached the Samegawa River.

"Where is she?"

I looked around.

"NAOTO! Naoto!"

I climbed into a tree to get a better view and found Naoto crying in a treehouse.

She was bawling, her tears had stained the floor of the treehouse and puddles had formed underneath her.

"Naoto-chan..."

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!"

"I'm sorry... it wasn't me..." I didn't want to show her now but I handed Naoto the Velvet Sunglasses and she gasped.

"Shadow... You were infected with Shadow Virus Q... it was healed... Raven shouldn't be doing that... she is obliged to let you die unless you pay her a hefty sum"

"Huh?"

"Hahahahahahaahahahahaahahaahahaahhaahahahaahahaha ahah" Naoto began to laugh histerically.

"Shit..."

"Yes... I took control of poor Naoto-chan and have nearly deleted all her memories of you"

Shadow Me appeared from Naoto and she fell to the ground.

"**YOU FOOL! HOW DID YOU FALL FOR THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL THAT SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" **Shadow Me laughed loudly and demonically.

"You bastard!"

"**You don't deserve what she planned for you two in the future!"** Shadow Me took out a diary.

He tossed it to me.

_I like Jamie a lot. He's kind to me and I think I love him... It's weird, love, like jumping onto a target from a high distance. Some give up prior to the jump, some swerve away at the obstacles to land on a safer target, never the True Love though. I'd fall from Heaven to reach Heaven. I love Jamie so much. I wish we could get married in the future; the dream gown, the music in the background, and have two children. First I have to get the courage to ask him out. But does he like me? I don't want to ruin our friendship..._

_Well Diary, I know you're a book which has no response for me but thanks for the support, Signing off,_

_Naoto Shirogane._

"She... wanted to marry me in the future...?" I began to tear up.

"**She's an odd one. You've only known each other a couple of months and she wants to marry you. Too bad I'm going to make your True Love forget you ever existed. In case you're wondering why she wants to marry you so quickly... it's because she didn't forget" **Shadow Me grinned and grabbed Naoto.

"STOP!" I grabbed him but he shook me off easily.

"**She'll be in the TV World in her own 'Special' dungeon. Good Luck" **Shadow Me disappeared with Naoto.

"This... this can't be happening..." I looked up to the sky "NAOTO! I. LOVE. YOU. TOO!"

I felt a surge of power and my Shadow arm became normal, my Velvet glasses became golden, and my Persona changed.

It was a tall woman wearing a cream gown with a small heart on it. She had long, black hair and beautiful honey brown eyes. She was holding a book and handed me a key.

"I am Cleena. Goddess of Love and Beauty. This key will guide you on your next quest. Good Luck"

Cleena transformed into a pink tarot card.

"Fortune, Fool, Lovers"

Three images were on the card, the three of those arcanas.

"Ha. I'm the Fool who's in Love with the Fortune Girl"

I called the others and told them I was going to type up the plans for the journey and fight.

"Sorry to hear that. We'll help as much as we can" Yu

"Naoto! We gotta help her!" Chie

"I'll prepare some supplies!" Yukiko

"I'll assist as much as possible!" Charlotte

"Sure. Meet at the Special Headquarters at 2pm tomorrow!" Yosuke.

I returned home and drafted the plan, it was complicated and it took the full day to make sure there were no problems.

"We'll save you Naoto!"

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	22. May 4th

May 4th

I ran through the plan again.

"I contacted Alex and she has drawn a map for me. It turns out the area is called..."

"What?!" Chie shouted.

"Eternal Midnight. Then Infinite Love. Then Target Shyness"

"Huh?" Yosuke looked confused.

"Eternal Midnight means that my Shadow wishes the Midnight Channel to stay on forever so you can see all Naoto's secrets. Infinite Love means Naoto's feelings towards me. Target Shyness regards her diary"

"Your shadow is very independent" Charlotte scratched her chin.

"Very dangerous" Yukiko added.

"Very complex and sly" Yosuke continued.

"Very headaching" I added with a groan.

"So we need to defeat the guards in each of them, then the boss, then we need to defeat your and Naoto's Shadows fused together, then we need to save Naoto, then we need to get her memories restored, then we need to get out safely, then we need to get Naoto back to her house, then we need to make sure she's okay for a few days, then we need to make sure no one appears after her, then we need to attempt to catch the murderer and then we have beach time?" Yosuke droned on and on.

"YES" I knocked his chair backwards.

"So we need to search for the Field Of Memories?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. Use your Persona to do so. It is a basic analytic persona and if we get another analytic persona on the team we can hone in on enemies weaknesses and have a better chance in battles" Yukiko explained.

"Do you have supplies?" I asked the others.

Yu placed a medical kit on the table.

Yukiko placed an assortment of power foods.

Chie added meat gum. (Ugh)

Charlotte added a microphone.

"I'm going to use it to boost your attacks. I have good motivation skills"

I nodded.

Yosuke climbed off the ground and handed me a ring.

"D-do you want to tell me something Yosuke?" I was worried.

"Give it to Naoto"

"I've known her for a short amount of time!"

"So? True Love exists for eternity"  
"..."

"Think about it"

I nodded slightly, surprised by Yosuke's action and generosity.

I examined the ring and gasped.

"Existing in Love Eternal"

It was the ring my mother's wedding ring, nobody could find it and we thought she left it at the summer home. I couldn't find it as it had no real importance to me but Yosuke found it? Yosuke? He must have cheated.

The gem was saphire and had ruby writing which was visible when you turned the light on the base a beam shoots through the gem and you can read the words 'Vestibulum vitae aenigma aenigmata sit amor'

"I couldn't agree more, one even I couldn't solve"

I pocketed the ring and pushed my glasses up.

"I don't want to let her go anymore. I couldn't live with it if she got hurt" I stepped forward.

"Let's go"

We walked into the Junes electronic department and stood in front of the TV.

I stood a few metres away.

"Stand away from the TV"

I sprinted towards the TV and jumped into the TV, my legs first.

I landed in the TV World on my feet still running.

"Yay"

I looked at the others emerging in a pile from the TVs,

"Why didn't I think of that?" Yosuke groaned.

"Because your IQ is -1"

"My Intelligent Quickness is not -1!"

"It's Intelligence Quota dumbass"

We all stared at Teddie.

"I'm detecting a problem in his spirit reading" Charlotte said putting on a pair of glasses similar to mine but pink and more feminine.

"Same here"

"Let's split up" Yu said.

"One group search for Naoto and one for Rise Kujikawa" Charlotte nodded.

"What?"

"Rise Kujikawa, Idol, known as Risette also turns out to be here. She was escorted by the police to her Grandma's Tofu shop and she went missing that evening. We kept tabs on it and obtained information on it. Don't you remember?"

I tried remembering it and found out they were there, Rise Kujikawa...

An image of her flashed in my mind and my meeting with her came to memory.

"_Hello Rise"_

"_Hello...?"_

"_Jamie"_

"_Hello Jamie. Why're you here?"_

"_I wanted to warn you about your appearance on the Midnight Channel. Don't open the door to anyone at night. You might be the next kidnapped"_

"_That wasn't me on the Midnight Channel"_

"_Yes. I realize the...measurements... are different but it is still infinitely possible"_

"_Thanks for warning me"_

"_No problem. A group of three guys are going to talk about this later to you. Act like I was never here"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm investigating secretly"_

"_OK. Have a good day"_

"_You too. Stay safe"_

"_I will"_

I was investigating with Charlotte and Naoto. We split into three groups and I chose the two. Yukiko and Chie were getting gossip and the guys... were being retarded and slow. We aborted the job as second gossip squad and investigated into the case. We deduced quintice the amount the guys did.

The victims all appeared on TV. The killer and the kidnapper are different people. The Midnight Channel could be a part of something bigger. Rise was next.

"Let's go. Me, Char and Yuki go to save Nao"

"Fine. Yu, Yo, Chie and Ted for Rise"

We nodded to each other and ran off.

"So... where are we going?" Charlotte asked.

"To the Field Of Memories. Think"

"O.O You mean?"

"Yes..."

"Your dungeon... RAM"

We sprinted off and as soon as I entered my shadow spoke.

"**You showed. With half your team. Naive"**

"Shut up and give me Naoto and you can spend your life here alive, OR you can continue to hold her and I will ANNIHILATE you. Painful death"

"**How about you shut the fuck up and get here to save her before she becomes a Shadow herself?"**

"Fine. Asshole"

We ran through the dungeon that was pitch black and I could only see with my glasses. Yukiko with her Persona fire and Charlotte with analysis.

The first guardian was a black blob.

I threw a dart at it and it disappeared.

"Easiest miniboss ever"

We continued running, it was SO heart covered.

"I'm drunk off all the pink" I heard a voice. It sounded like Teddie's.

"Yes I am too"

We encountered the guardian after spinning around on about 1 billion hearts that we HAD to cross to get to the guardian.

It was a pink bunny...

Charlotte walked up and hugged it.

The door opened.

"OMG. My Shadow is delusional"

We continued onwards.

"This journey is pretty short"

"There's only so much you can do in a limited amount of time"

We continued through a grey area with pictures of me and Naoto together as described in the diary.

We entered the final room.

"You following?" Charlotte looked at me as I stood looking at Naoto's vision of our wedding day.

**A.N: WHAT SHOULD JAMIE DO? REVIEW PLEASE AND ADD WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO DO.**

**1. Propose**

**2. Stay as is**

**3. Friends**


	23. May 4th Continued

May 4th Continued

"What should I do?"

"What should I do?"

"What should I do?"

"What should I do?"

"What should I do?"

"What should I do?"

Charlotte looked at me with a frown.

"Have you gone Insane?"  
"Maybe"  
We entered the chamber and saw my Shadow sitting in an armchair with Naoto in a cage. Unconscious.

"**Prepare to die"**

"I was about to say the same to you" I broke my staff in half to reveal a sharp blade, I attached it to the gem hilt that was the top of my staff.

"**Bring it on" **My shadow took out a switchblade.

I lunged at my shadow and sliced his arm.

"**DESPAIR LOKI GO!" **My shadow summoned a version of Loki covered in black liquid and looking (MORE) menacing.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Yukiko shouted.

"Messed up"

"It seems to be a Shadow Persona but it suits its owner and therefore amplifies the power of it. Use Almighty"

"Sure. Go Cleena!" I summoned my Persona and she bombarded Shadow Loki with Almighty attacks while Shadow Me and I fought. Charlotte, who relayed updates to me, and Yukiko, who was acting as a healer, were pretty tired.

"Can't *pant* keep...*pant* this... *pant* up" Yukiko was exhausted.

"COME ON! FIND YOUR RESOLVE!" Charlotte shouted.

"YEAH!" I swiftly disarmed my Shadow and destroyed his weapon, he was in a corner, I didn't allow him to open his mouth, I just stabbed him straight through the heart. Red blood flowed from the wound.

"This can't be right" I thought, scared.

"I'm human. I'm your clone. Shadow of me was absorbed into me and controlled me. Goodbye, Brother"

Images came flashing through my mind.

"Kyle..." I fell to my knees but quickly stood up again.

"I need to get Naoto out of here"

I smashed the cage open and Naoto got out, she awoke during the fight.

"Jamie!" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Thank God you're alright" I hugged her back.

"I never want to leave you again"

... I reached into my pocket and grabbed the ring, and handed it to her...

"W-will y-you m-marry m-me Naoto?"

Naoto looked shocked.

"Ummm..." There was a long silence. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Naoto hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, she slipped the ring on and smiled.

Yukiko and Charlotte looked... shocked... VERY VERY shocked.

Understandable.

"What now?"

"We leave to see if the other team have found Rise before my brain melts" Charlotte left the room and Yukiko followed.

"Let's follow. We can talk later" I said to Naoto.

"Yeah"

We left the area and found the other group had been LONG back.

"We apologize"

"Let's go" Naoto pointed to the TVs.

"Yeah" Yu said, he looked at Naoto's hand and his jaw dropped, Teddie's also.

"What's so-?" Yukiko pointed at Naoto's hand so Chie could notice.

Jaw drop No.3

"IS THERE SOMETHING I'M MISSING!?" Yu shouted.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Chie shouted.

"WHAT A PRETTY RING" Teddie shouted.

Charlotte punched him.

"Naoto and I are engaged"

"WHAT?!" the three shouted in unison.

"Good man" Yosuke said slapping me on the back.

"YOU KNEW!?"

"Yeah"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?"

Naoto nudged me and we left through the TV during the commotion.

"Let's both go home and we can discuss this tomorrow" Naoto said.

"Let's" I went home and slept.

**A.N: Apologize for the short chapter, the abrupt proposal and reactions and the Out of characterness of some of the characters (Naoto and Yu mostly)**


End file.
